


Fools Rush In

by MetaDash



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: The Davy Back Fight ends on a different note...AU
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. To The Victor Go The Spoils

"Ten…."

Monkey D. Luffy had a big dream, albeit a simple one: to be Pirate King, find One Piece, and be the freest person on the seas. His travels started in the humble East Blue, where he met his first four crewmates.

"Nine…."

Having acquired a sizable bounty of 30 million beli, he and his crew set off into the Grand Line, a perilous place crawling with adventure and mystery, just the way he liked it. Early into the journey his crew became the targets of one of the Seven Warlords, Sir Crocodile.

"Eight….."

Through determination and will, he saved Alabasta and defeated Crocodile, earning the 100 million beli that prized his head today. Two other crewmates had joined along the way, and a tearful goodbye to Princess Vivi was the end.

"Seven….."

Luffy's next adventure took him to Sky Island, where the crew had the experience of a lifetime! Clouds, dials, people with wings, a city of gold, a bell, and a lightning-shooting God named Eneru that almost destroyed all of Skypiea. Thankfully, rubber beats lightning.

"Six….!"

And now, he was at the next island, in a high stakes pirate game to win it all and lose big. It was a difficult battle but not something he couldn't ultimately handle. Battered and bruised, Luffy watched the effects of his opponent's power bounce at him: Foxy the Silver Fox and his Slow-Slow Fruit.

"Come on now, everyone cheer! Five!"

Foxy had many tricks up his sleeve and settled for every cheap shot he could get, but he could only moan in slow motion as the force of Gum-Gum Flail was beginning to sink in and contort his face.

"Four!"

Perhaps Usopp's claim that the afro made his punch stronger really worked?

"Three!"

The Davy Back Fight took Chopper in the first round, but Zoro and Sanji got him back in round 2. If Luffy was going to win the third round, who would he take?

"Two!"

Of course, Luffy wasn't considering this now. He was waiting for his win, and maybe wondering when Sanji was going to cook him up some meat. Splithead had hurt him enough.

"One!"

He wasn't going to lose _any_ crewmate.

"ZERO!"

Foxy flew out of the ring.

* * *

After the battle, Chopper patched up Luffy on the grass, along with the facilitator of the competition - Tonjit's horse Shelly. The old man was very grateful for the outcome.

"No big deal. I got to punch Splithead, so she was avenged."

"Could always sneak him the gun and have him hunt the fox," Zoro suggested with a grin. He dropped it at Chopper's obvious disapproval for that idea. "It was just a joke, Luffy already punched him enough."

"So what now?" Usopp looked over at the Sexy Foxy. "Does this mean we pick someone for our crew?"

_"We?! Nonsense!"_

Itomimizu was still the announcer and the game had one last step, after all. He and his bird loomed over the Straw Hats as the defeated Foxy walked over, also patched up.

_"The Captain and Captain alone gets to make the call! Who will Straw Hat Luffy choose?!"_

"Like it even matters, they're all a bunch of cheating stooges!" Nami complained.

_"OH! The Navigator's tongue is as biting as ever!"_

"SHUT UP!"

Robin looked at the desperate pirate gaggle. "They seem to be dreading whatever choice you make, Captain. Maybe we should pick someone of use to the ship. Didn't we need a carpenter?"

"Y-Yeah! The Going Merry had its days of wear and tear…." Usopp looked protectively over at their ship. "And we just came from the sky!"

_"Well you're in luck! The Foxy Pirates has its fair share of carpenter choices! Will it be Gina, the sexy carpenter?"_

Said woman winked flirtatiously over at her would-be new captain, but it was a wasted gesture. Instead Luffy casually stuck his finger up his nose and looked at the prospective choice. She recoiled slightly. In his ear Sanji was begging him to choose her.

_"Or maybe the carpenter that can also fight, Donovan?"_

Sanji was less thrilled for that choice. Disappointed, even.

_"Orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Sonie, the head of all 50 Foxy Pirate ship carpenters?"_

"What?! Fifty?" Chopper gasped.

"It makes sense. Their ship is quite large, and to accommodate such a growing number of pirates they would need all the help they could get. Splithead has an eye for talent."

Rather than be joyed at Robin's pseudo-compliment, Foxy sulked at the familiar, cruel insult. Luffy switched finger and nostril.

_"Oh! Is Straw Hat Luffy on the verge of a decision?"_

Luffy watched the growing panic on most of the crew. It seems for all his tricks, they had gotten used to their place among the fox. Why else would everyone wear matching masks? So he looked to their ship. It was a darn good ship. How many parties could they have on that?

"Just pick, Straw Hat!" Foxy shouted. "I can see it your eyes….you want me, don't you?!"

_"No! Not you, boss!"_

"I knew it! It really is a sin to be this beautiful AND have a winning personality! So long, everyone! When I'm gone, be sure to read about my piratey deeds in the papers!"

"Boss, no!" Porche squealed. "Anyone but you!"

"It's okay, crew! We gave it our all!" Foxy cried out. "But a win is a win, and that winNER is Luffy!" The fox grinned. "He beat me. I know, I know….I'm not as invincible as I make it seem-"

"You gonna join me or not?"

"?!"

"!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

_"T-This can't be! Luffy has really chosen…..!"_

Foxy stared at Luffy. He wasn't expecting him to seriously do it! All the crewmates and fame he had gotten, now he had to start over?! But he was a man of the sea, and accepted his fate.

"You can't be serious Luffy!" Nami hissed behind him. But what her rubbery captain did next was even more unexpected. Yes, when Foxy got closer, Luffy pointed at the rest of his crew.

"C'mon. They're coming with us."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

_"Oh…..my…..GOODNESS! THIS WAS NOT THE ENDING I WAS EXPECTING!"_

"What are you saying, Straw Hat?!" Foxy had to make sure he heard this idiot right. "You're choosing me….but roping the rest of the Foxy Pirates into this?!" Of course, the irony of him doing that to the Fang-Frog pirates was completely lost on him.

"You're a big cheater, Splithead, but you sure are a pirate. You should sail with all of your crewmates, and that's now us. Those guys gotta ditch the masks, though."

"No…..way…..!"

"LUFFY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Nami readied her fist just as Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji stood there with the most dumbstruck look on their face. Their historian merely giggled. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY, ROBIN?!"

"Isn't the Captain filled with surprises?"

* * *

**To be continued?**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sparked by a passing thought and me recently rereading the series. I can't say when this will get updated but all I know is it's high time I write something for One Piece. The last time I wrote for it, it was a half-baked crossover with Dragon Ball and really wasn't the zenith of my creativity.
> 
> Ao3 at least has a Foxy tag (unlike FF) but there's only 2 stories with it :)  
> So let's see where it leads.


	2. 7 + 500

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ff.net is NOT working so for once, Ao3 gets the chapter first!

All big decisions start with one thing - going with the flow. But of course, before Captain Luffy could start leading his bigg _er_ crew, Nami led all previous Straw Hats into the Merry's galley for debilitation. She took a deep breath.

"Luffy," she began, "do you realize what you just did? You made our crew several times larger than it already was!"

"Yep," he replied, fishing into the fridge for a snack. This got him a fierce kick from Sanji.

"Listen to Nami-san, you bastard! There's 500 of those guys. Do you really want to sail with all of them? Even Splithead didn't think you'd pull this stunt!"

"Yeah, why not?" Luffy asked. "They got a ship big enough for all of them. They got shipwrights, which we need. Think of the treasure they have on board too!"

Before Nami's eyes could flash into beli signs, Usopp decided to tag in.

"But managing a crew THAT big? It's impossible!"

"Yeah, but you're always saying you have 8000 followers."

Oddly the sniper looked inspired by the idea, so Zoro decided to cut to the chase.

"It won't work if they don't see YOU as Captain. They've been following Splithead for who knows how long. This isn't a game, Luffy. What would happen if the situation was reversed? The fox wins, takes someone else and runs off with them and Chopper. Then you'd have to accept that."

"….yeah, you're right."

 _Who is this guy? Luffy being this understanding….?_ Everyone but Robin bemoaned.

"It's not easy for a Captain to suddenly stop being one," Zoro reasoned. "So if you want the loyalty of those other idiots, you'll need to keep the fox happy. We don't want a mutiny on board."

"Great idea, Zoro! I was just thinking of a party!"

_"I didn't say that!"_

"Shishi!" But Luffy's mind was made up. "What's the best way to ease new shipmates into the crew? A party! Food and grog, a good song or two….or fifty-"  
"How long do you think the party will last?!" Usopp shouted.

"Ugh, it's worth a shot. But….just the IDEA of having the fox in OUR crew with his weirdo friends….how can we trust him? Robin, weigh in here!" said Nami.

Robin seemed to be at ease with the situation. "He accepted the results of the game, so he has some semblance of pirate pride. I can't complain. Captain allowed me in your crew when I was your enemy previously. This is no different."  
"Yeah….but…..Chopper! Say something!"

The reindeer flinched. Having almost been a Foxy Pirate himself, he had already prepared himself for the worst outcome. So he thought for a minute. Luffy winning was the _best_ outcome. "He got me back. If he's willing to give Foxy a chance…..s-so will I!"

"That girl and half his gang will probably want to touch you," Zoro said. Chopper's spine turned ice cold.

* * *

**SLAM**

All of the previous Foxy Pirates looked in the direction of Merry. Luffy had finally stepped out, and looked over at his new gaggle of shipmates. Some had already followed his orders and tossed their masks into the sea (Foxy sulked at that) but others were more hesitant. More stubborn.

"You guys are part of MY crew now! So we're gonna have to replace the sails and the flag!"

_Captain…..is so relentless!_

"But there's something so important we need to do first…..oi, Splithead!"

Foxy was dreading whatever was going to come. "Y-Yes, Straw Hat?"

"LET'S PARTY!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

In a flash, Luffy stretched over to the Sexy Foxy and shouted for food and drink. The 500 pirates on the ship were surprised. A party? But as Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro jumped over to the other ship, the mood matched their new Captain's enthusiasm. Sanji arrived next.

"Let me see your kitchen! I'll whip up some of the greatest ships you bastards have ever seen!"

"Right this way, Chef Sanji!" Itomimizu announced.

XXXX

"Not bad, not bad….."

The bigger kitchen size would be an asset. Enough pots and pans to feed the large amount of pirates, so what more would 8 be? Sanji checked the fridge, annoyed he wouldn't have his lock one so soon. He checked the spice closet, the cabinets….everything he would need to prepare meals. He stopped the cooks from entering the kitchen.

"Whoa, whoa. I don't need any help. I've handled lunch rushes bigger than this."

"But…..Chef Sanji!"  
"Title isn't necessary!"  
"Parties need a lot of food and booze, right? Your Captain looks like he can put away, easy! Let us help you!"

"Oh, I was just talking about Luffy's food. Alright, get in here." He watched them pull out the cooking ware and grimaced. "The hell are you doing? Wash those hands!" The nervous cooks all rushed to the sink. "Listen and listen good, you bastards. Starting today, I'll teach you all you need to know about cooking for this crew. But is imperative that you do one important rule!"

"Y-Yes, Chef Sanji?" the Foxy cooks all asked in unison.

"None of us eat until everyone on the ship has been fed! Especially the ladies!"

"Y-Yes, Chef Sanji!"

This got the curly cook to grin. _If only you could see me now, you shitty geezer…._

XXXX

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Poor Chopper. He hoped he could retreat himself with Usopp and Zoro, to hide with them. No, Usopp was starting to tell some story about him taking a metal bat to the skull and Zoro was drinking up. They couldn't protect him. He was being squeezed by every cooing face on the ship.

"Choppy! Isn't this great? We're with you now!" Porche was perhaps the tightest hugger of them all. "Oooooooh you're so soft! I just wanna cuddle allllll day!"

_Oxygen…..fading…Luffy…..help me….._

Luffy was leading some of the pirates in his rousing Sky Island song.

"Pardon me, but may I have a turn next?"

_No! Not more of them! Oh please don't let them use so much perfume…._

"Hmph! Okay, but don't take too long!"

To Chopper's relief he found himself cradled in Robin's own arms.

"Robin! You….sniff….saved me…..!"  
"Think nothing of it, Mr. Doctor. Although, I'm afraid I won't be able to protect you for long. There's a long line of us that want to hug you."  
"WHAT?!" Chopper screamed at the giddy looking pirates behind Robin. It was his bad luck they were almost all women.

XXXXX

"FOOOOOOD!" The delivers nearly had a heart attack at how fast Luffy devoured the plates, but Sanji had warned them it was going to happen. He felt great! His stretching arm pulled over a mug and he downed it immediately. "FEH! That hit the spot! Hey, gimme more!"

"Straw Hat! This is how you kick things off, eh?" Foxy sat down next to him. Even he had to admit, this party was doing wonders to lighten everyone's mood. "I can't remember the last time we partied!"

"Fhat fid zo do?"

_"Don't shove so much food in your mouth!"_

Eventually he swallowed it all. "We party like this all the time! If you're part of my crew, you'd better get used to it! Last time WE partied, we were in the sky!"

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"Shishi! That story can be for another day! So, Splithead, how did you get your bounty anyway?"

 _That cruel nickname….._ Foxy snapped back into reality. "Feh feh! I'm glad you asked. I took down a naval base all by myself! Felt like showing the world my name! My Slow-Slow Fruit isn't just for show, you know? Why don't you regale your new crewmates with the story of how YOU got that 100 million beli price tag?" _I've been dying to know. He's younger than me!_

"Oh that's easy. I beat Crocodile."

All the nearby pirates gawked at Luffy, especially Foxy. Did they just hear that right? Their Captain beat one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea?! The cheers and good mood grinded to a halt. Even Chopper's adoring fans looked up in alarm.

"C-C…what?! Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying!" Luffy said defensively. "What's the big deal? He was hurting a friend of mine."

Foxy sensed the panic from his crewmates. _This kid….. I traded blows with a boy that beat Crocodile?!_ "Well….of COURSE the papers would lie about that!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

It was Pickles that retrieved the article. "They said the Navy took care of Crocodile back in Alabasta! Some guy named Smoker, or something."  
"Whaaaaaat?! Those liars! Smokey didn't do that! Oi, Robin! Why would they lie like that?"

Robin briefly wondered if the news would mention Miss All-Sunday. "A pirate beating one of the Warlords? It'd look terrible on the World Government. People would lose faith in the system."

"Well that makes sense! But who cares about that? LET THE PARTY CONTINUE!"

"Y-YES, CAPTAIN!"

The mood snapped back to its jovial setting, with one exception….Foxy was still stunned by Luffy's claim to fame. The boy was too honest _! He wouldn't lie about that. The nerve of the government! You don't just shut out a pirate's misdeeds! But…..wait, the first mate!_

XXXXX

"Huuuuuuh?" Suddenly the talk of bounties bounced over to Zoro, who had just beaten another challenger to a drinking contest. "Mine? Same deal as Luffy, I guess. Beat Crocodile's minion. Mr.1, or something."

"60 million!"

"That's more than our former boss!"

"You're a powerful first mate!"

Zoro scratched his head. "When I ever call myself that? Anyways, it's no big deal. I don't care if I get a billion beli on my head. I'm going to be the World's Best Swordsman."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"B-B-But Mr. Zoro! To get that far, you'd need to beat Hawk-Eye Mihawk! He's one of the seven Warlords too!"

"I fought him before." He removed his shirt to show the interested crowd his stitching. "It didn't end well. But I'll train myself until I'm ready."

"H-HE LIVED?!"

"IN A FIGHT WITH HAWK-EYE?!"

This left Foxy speechless. _You've got to be kidding! TWO Warlords this crew has run into! It's a matter of time before another one comes our way! WAIT! N-Nico Robin, doesn't she have a bounty?"_

XXXXX

"Oh, that old picture?" Robin had kept herself in the background for only so long. She had a nice apple tart with a fresh cup of coffee when the star-struck pirates showed her a copy of her old wanted poster. "Yes, I do have 79 million beli on my head."

"F-For sinking those battleships, right?! Or did you secretly take down a Warlord too?!"

Robin looked amused at the very idea. "The less dramatic option."

"T-Then why aren't you the first mate, then?"

 _First mate….?_ She certainly didn't remember the Captain or the others mentioning such a role. And besides, to her it was clear Mr. Swordsman was the closest thing to that. Being a woman of history suited her just fine. "Because I'm the archaeologist. Does this group have one?"

"Noo…" Poor Hamburg didn't want to admit he didn't know what that was.

"Oh, I guess I'll take the role then. Pleased to meet you all."

"SHE'S SO HUMBLE!"

"What about the navigator, or Longnose? How much are their bounties?"

"They don't have one…..yet." Robin smiled. "You do know the government hands those out on the basis of threat, right? Captain has 100 million beli for beating a Warlord. Does anyone else have bounties?"

"Not yet! We're aiming to be just as famous as Cap….errrr, both? This is the Grand Line! If you don't have a high bounty, who will take you seriously?!" Pickles asked. "We should do something to get more attention!"

Robin didn't respond. For her, it was best if she DIDN'T have too much attention….

* * *

Back on the island, Tonjit was at home with Shelly.

"Rest up, girl, I know you want to party too but that reindeer said we should take it easy." (Chopper only said this about the horse, not its owner). Tonjit jumped into his bed. "Good night!"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Eh? Those pirates came back?" The old man opened the door, but the visitor had to crouch to look inside.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon."

Silence.

"Wait, it's not night yet?!" Tonjit looked out the window. "Oh dear. I guess we should do something to pass the time. Come on, stranger."

"Huh? But I-" The tall man was pulled inside and seated. Tonjit handed him one of the oranges from the trees. "Listen, I'm not here to-"

"Hey hey, don't be so rude. You're a guest. Which means you need to listen to the host! Let's eat some fruit and talk about our day. Go on, go on."

Admiral Aokiji of the Navy didn't think the day would go like _this._

"Well um…..first thing I did was take a nap before breakfast….."

"Good idea!" Tonjit handed him a pillow. "Napping will pass enough time before dark! Do you want some cheese? Maybe I can scrape off some of the mold…."

* * *

Luffy offered for his new shipmates to set foot on the Merry. But since it was less than half the size of the other ship, only a handful of ex-Foxy Pirates could get on at a time.

"Over there is Luffy's favorite spot. He, um, hangs from it."

"Heyyyyy are those tangerine trees?"

"NO!" Nami readied her fist. "If we're all gonna sail together, there's a handful of rules I have! And one of you even _breathes_ on those tangerines I'll throw you overboard!"

More grumbling on how evil the navigator was.

"It's not regular fruit, it's really important to Nami!" Luffy said. "So Captain's Orders! No one is allowed to touch the tangerines!"  
"That includes you Luffy."  
"NO FAIR! I CAN'T HAVE ONE?!"

But Nami wasn't quite ready to accept these new pirates so easily. With a careful eye she watched them look around and check out each room. Luffy ended up showing some of them the ship's cannon (something they barely used _because_ of him). Strategically she moved herself in such a way to block one door.

"Hey Navigator, what's in there?"

 _Luffy's been quiet so far but you don't just let pirates you met in a day learn about the gold you have! I'll have to put in a secret place tonight._ "Ehhhh you know, just the women quarters. For me and Robin. And you're all guys, so…." Instantly all their faces turned red. "STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!"

"The Navigator's so intense…."

"What a woman!"

"And she's one of us….!"

One Sanji was enough. She shooed them away for the next group to arrive. The gods had mercy on her as an all-female group arrived to take a look. Of course, this had the effect of luring Sanji over as well. Perfectly prepared treats and drinks were offered with complements and those usual heart eyes.

"Oh lemme have some!"

"Rude!" Sanji kicked Luffy's hand away. "You have more lovely ladies to account for besides Nami-san and Robin-chan, you oaf. They must receive the _finest_ of accommodations."

"But I'm still hungry!"

"Ignore him, my dears." Poor Luffy made a pout. But for Nami, she was caught off guard by this service. Not only did Sanji have more attention to spread around now…..they all thanked him with a smile. Which made him so happy, but she had to remind him who was still head honcho.

"Ohhh, Sanji-kunnnn? Can I have a ref-" The glass was out of the navigator's hand before she could finish. She smirked at the group's faces. "Seniority, ladies. I've been sailing with him for much, much longer."

"Ohohohohohoho~"

"Huh?" Why was Porche laughing? The idol even clapped her hands to both mock and commend Nami for her skills.

"You're crafty, Navigator-chan. But you see…..I've been the beautiful, cute, and _adorable_ face of the ship for just as long! If you're trying to be my rival, then you're outmatched! I'll make the cook fall head over heels for me." She looked over to Luffy (who had stolen a dessert). "It's always good to stay in Captain's good graces too, hmmmm?"

 _Oh please. Don't tell me she's….!  
_ But she was. Attempting to charm Luffy. The other ladies watched in fascination, as if Porche was going to claim another fanatic. If it wasn't so _ridiculous_ , Nami would've been worried. So she leaned back and watched this disaster unfold. Right when was about to finish the pastry:

"Ohhhhh Captain, you're gonna eat all of that?"

Luffy blinked. His brain was trying to remember what this girl's name was. "Yeah. Sanji made it, and he's the best cook on the Grand Line!"

"Well….I want to try it…." Porche cooed. Nami covered her mouth to avoid outright laughing.

"Ok." Luffy shoveled the rest into his mouth. "Oi! Danji! Dis dirl mants zome!" Totally not the outcome Porche thought would happen.

"B-But I wanted you to share, Captain!"

Gulp. "Huh? You're weird. I don't share food! Tell her, Nami! Be sure to teach these girls."

"Of course, Luffy!" Nami's face was so gleeful. But Porche vowed to surpass her newly declared rival….

* * *

Back on the Sexy Foxy, Usopp had attention held with every story, every tale he regaled to the group of easily impressed pirates. What helped was Chopper's innocent excitement adding to the authenticity. Not helping was Zoro sitting in the corner, preparing to nap off his drinks.

"So! There was I, locked face to face to Saw-Tooth Arlong! Toughest in the East Blue! He had teeth that could tear a stone pillar to pieces! Raging red eyes! A sword! A sword so big it uhh…..snapped Zoro's old ones in half!"

"Huh? That's not what-"  
"Then what, Usopp?!" Chopper pleaded.

"Heh heh…..I looked Arlong straight in the eyes, and said….ARLONG! I HAVE 8000 FOLLOWERS SURROUNDING THIS WHOLE ISLAND! YOU'D BETTER GIVE UP, OR ELSE WE'LL-" Usopp saw he had messed up. Why didn't the crowd look impressed? "What? What is it?"

"Where's your followers, Longnose?"

"Uhh…..pfft! They suffered major wounds in the battle at Arlong Park. They wanted to come with me to the Grand Line, but I said no! Their health was more important. So right now, they're at my home village. Maybe Kaya's watching over them…."

"Who's Kaya?"

"Yes, Usopp, _who's Kaya_?" Zoro sat up with a grin. "I remember that girl. She seemed really fond of you."

"Ohhhhh I get it! Love back home!"  
"He's got a sweetheart in the East Blue!"  
"Him? Wow!"

"Usopp…..you're so mean….." Chopper started to cry. "You don't even take your girlfriend with you to meet us….? She's all alone, back in the East Blue….?"

"N-No, Chopper! It's not like that!"

"You saying that's not what happened?" Zoro was enjoying himself. "Ah man, I guess that's how it is. We're lucky. The cook would probably steal her away."

"LIES! LIES AND SLANDER! I'LL SUE YOU, ZORO!"

"Longnose, you need to write her a letter!" suggested one pirate. "Make sure no one has moved in on your girl! Someone get this man a pen and paper!"

"Noooo! You don't understand! Kaya, she….she's fine! She said she would wait for me to share all of my adventures with her!"

"D-Don't you believe in love, Usopp?" Chopper sniffled. "Idiot! Moron! Maybe Sanji should knock some sense into you!"  
"Dumbass!"  
"Loser!"  
"You don't deserve her!"

 _WHAT IS GOING ON?!_ Usopp mentally screamed.

XXXX

"There you are!"

Foxy was standing at the front of the Sexy Foxy when Luffy showed up. He was watching the sea, looking….satisfied.

"Feh feh…..I wasn't hiding Straw Hat! Just looking ahead, at the sea. No one knows what's truly out there. We definitely didn't think we'd run into your gang."

"Aw, Splithead, your gang is my gang now." Good thing Luffy had another leg of meat in his grasp. "Did you think I'd take your crew with me?"

"Not at all!" Foxy feh-feh'd. "You were my first and only loss. Maybe that was the sea's way of saying my future belongs with you! But don't rest so easily Straw Hat. One day my bounty will get even higher, and the WORLD will know of the great Foxy!"

"Sure," said Luffy. "You can say you were part of the Pirate King's crew!"

"Like Gold Roger himself….feh! I hope you know what you're doing, Straw Hat. Hundreds and hundreds of pirates want the One Piece…how will you beat them to the punch?"

"By having the best crew around! Shishi!"

_Argh! This boy is way too honest to be a Foxy Pirate! But the rules are rules. Let's see where this adventure leads…._

"Hey, let's get that old man and have him join this party!"

* * *

It wasn't Foxy's _choice_ to come along, but Luffy's rubbery arm pulled him off the boat. His Captain didn't even check to see who was following him (one was Chopper, to check on Shelly), but soon they had arrived. Luffy knocked on the door.

"N-Not so loud, Luffy! What if they're sleeping?" Chopper scolded.

"Aw, I'm sure it's fine."

Robin couldn't help but smile. The party was getting a little uneventful on her end, and watching the whims of Straw Hat Luffy was always the more entertaining option. Eventually Tonjit opened the door.

"Yes?"

"You first, Splithead." Luffy shoved Foxy at the old man.

"Alright alright! Oi, old man…..I hope everything's…..square now? I shot your horse but Luffy here took my crew! Her honor restored, a price for mine!"

"Oh thanks!" But Tonjit scratched his head. "Wait. Who were you again?"

Good thing Porche and Hamburg were there to comfort Foxy's depression.

"Old man, can you and your horse join our party?"  
"That sounds like fun! But I'd have to inform my guest…..gimme just one minute!" **SLAM**

"Um….w-what kind of guest could he even have?" Usopp wondered. "This island was empty until both of our crews arrived. Hope it's just an old childhood friend, or something."

"Maybe he has a Kaya!" Chopper provided unhelpfully.

"Chopper, how many times do I have to tell yo-" The "guest" made Usopp stop immediately. Not only was he the tallest one in the circle, he took a minute to remove his sleeping mask and look over the pirates. "W-Who are you?!"

"Admiral…"

Heads shot over to Robin, who was visibly _sweating._

"Admiral Aokiji of the Navy. There's two more like him, Kizaru and Akainu. Above them is the Fleet Admiral, Sengoku."

"AOKIJI?!" Foxy's depression instantly faded. "Straw Hat, she's not kidding around! Any pirate with an ounce of self-preservation would set sail the second they know an Admiral is around!"

Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"Whoa whoa, calm down! I'm not here to arrest anyone." Aokiji casually laid down on the grass, using one hand to keep his head up. "Just here to confirm your whereabouts, Straw Hat Luffy. The government's pretty mad you messed up their power balance."

"So what?! You're the bastards that covered it up!"

"C'mon, you don't strike me as a braggart. But the real problem is…" his eyes flickered over to Robin. "….that woman. Navy's been hard at work trying to arrest all the members of Baroque Works. It's rather fitting that group goes down but Nico Robin slithers away."

"Why you….!"  
"Luffy stop!" Usopp grabbed him. "He's just trying to provoke you!"

"That's not very nice." Aokiji yawned. "Don't assume my motives. The truth of the matter is, that woman is a blight. Every group she's been a part of has been destroyed, with she as the only survivor. Your crew might be next. Has she told you about Ohara?"

0.00002 seconds later extra hands had sprouted to keep the Admiral in place. Now Robin was _angry._

"Don't you ever say that word in my presence! _You have no right!"  
_

"C-Captain, what do we do?" Hamburg whimpered.

"Good grief. Captain Luffy, tell your crewmate to calm down."

"CLUTCH!"

But the hands broke ice and frost, not actual bones. Now things weren't going to be so easy. While Chopper was busy freaking out about Aokiji's "dead" body, Luffy warned Tonjit to hide in his house. He practically threw the old man inside and shut the door.

"He's a Logia, Straw Hat!" Foxy warned.

"OI, PORCHE, HAMBURG! GO WARN THE OTHERS!" Luffy saw something icy reforming to stop them, so he punched and punched to let them pass.

"Do you need a demonstration….?"

Next thing everyone knew, Aokiji had embraced Robin.

_"Ice Time."_

Luffy slid to catch his frozen crewmate. He didn't care if he couldn't undo it right now, that's what he had Chopper for. He just had to pass her there….

"Careless, Luffy. With a single step, I can smash-!" But his foot only hit Luffy's face. Usopp had grabbed Robin in the confusion and ran off with Chopper, towards the ships. "Hmm. Seems like your crew can read your moods well."

"Straw Hat! You can't fight this guy!"

"Shut up!" Luffy threw his hat to the grass and readied himself. "Bastard thinks he can talk crap about Robin then almost _kill_ her?!"

"She was your enemy not too long ago….." Aokiji sighed and readied himself as well. "But what's stopping me from going after all those pirates and her?"

"BECAUSE I CHALLENGE YOU, ONE ON ONE!"

 _Is he nuts?!_ Foxy's eyes bulged out of their sockets. _Who the hell can fight an Admiral one on one and not immediately die?! Only the Emperors!_ "Luffy, you can't-"

"GO! THAT'S AN ORDER, SPLITHEAD!"

Foxy got the message and took off. Aokiji looked impressed.

"Well….I guess I can't ignore a direct challenge…."

XXXX

It all happened so fast. Foxy wasn't even on the ship yet when Zoro and Sanji blitzed past to help Luffy. Chopper was screaming medical orders to the stunned medics on board, but even he wasn't 100% sure if Robin could-

"Splithead! Are you listening to me?!"

"Ah, Navigator…."

Nami grabbed his collar. "How could you make Luffy fight that guy by himself?! Why didn't you slow him down with your beams?!"

"Feh, you don't understand! One doesn't refuse their Captain's orders, and there's nothing I respect more than 1 vs 1 battles!"

"GET REAL! YOU CHEATED WHEN YOU FOUGHT LUFFY!"

But Foxy stood firm. "He sent the rest of us away because he'd knew we'd be in more danger! That man beat Crocodile, right?! He had the highest chance of not dying!"

"And what if he did?! A plot to take back the Captain's chair, you-"

"Nami stop!" It was Usopp that butt in. "They're all back! Luffy got frozen, but Zoro and Sanji, they got him! We need to set sail now!"

"That Admiral could chase us down!" Foxy looked portside. No, the man was pedaling away on his bike and freezing the ocean as he went. "Huh…..don't tell me…..but he had the perfect chance!"

* * *

_"You beat Crocodile, so let's call it even. See ya around…..Straw Hat Luffy."_

* * *

That was what Zoro and Sanji overheard. A rare chance at mercy. Would the crew get that from an Admiral again?

Such a thought plagued the 507 Straw Hat Pirates on their journey moving forward….

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd keep things the same this early. My original plan was to make it Kizaru that showed up, but there was no way I could think of that the Straw Hats escape just as easily. (cuz his light versus foxy photons, or something). Will I change who shows up at Sabaody? Heh, heh...
> 
> I have general bullet points but what will happen moving forward? Will we still get Franky...? Well duh, you'd think I'd not get all the OG Straw Hats? But we're not going to Water 7 so quickly, that much I can say. We need this small army to get a little more...insync. Maybe see some of Oda's characters earlier than they showed up...?  
> Also not 100% sure on who different will join. Guess we'll see. See ya next time.


	3. Taking Charge!

The once celebratory atmosphere of the Straw Hat Pirates had officially vanished. Both ships stayed docked on the shore of Long Ring Island; they could not proceed until both Luffy and Robin had recovered.

Even though the Admiral had left them every sailor feared him returning to finish the job.

"G-Guh….Z-Zoro! Tell me what you see!"

"…"

Usopp gasped and turned from his edge of the Merry. "HE'S RIGHT THERE, ISN'T HE?!"

"No!" Zoro snapped. "Just an empty ocean. Like the last _nine times_ you asked me."

Understandably, Usopp had been shaking every one of those times. He _saw_ the Admiral after all, how he went from just laying on the ground to freezing his crewmates. If Luffy couldn't do a damned thing, neither could he.

And Zoro was burdened by the same thought. But _he_ had enough ocean gazing.

"Get someone to tag in," he said. "I'm going to get some booze."

"You're just leaving me?!" Usopp practically dove to grab Zoro's pant leg. "I need you here, Zoro! You're the next best guy to protect me after Luffy! What if Aokiji comes back?!"

"And what if he _doesn't_?" Zoro broke free. "We can't do anything until our captain gives us orders." If there was anything he knew, it was that it would take more than simple ice to stop Luffy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Sexy Foxy's infirmary….

"M-Make sure you're careful with them! We have to thaw them out!"

Poor Chopper was stuck in a tough medical situation. Surprising how a life on a snowy island never prepared him for the day where he'd have to combat his own crewmates freezing. Luckily Foxy had those with _some_ form of training, but they had seen even less. Nevertheless, the streams of water were being sprinkled down on Luffy and Robin.

_Luffy…..Robin….._

Tears gathered in the reindeer's eyes. His Captain went out of his way to get the rest of them out of Aokiji's path…..the least he could do was give it all he could. The medical staff with him were practically strangers, but he was glad for any help he could get. They even called him "Doctor".

Which would make him dance in glee if the situation wasn't so dire.

XXXX

Outside Nami sat glumly. They were supposed to have this great reversal of fortune, not have two of their own in dire straits. But after having to freedom to avoid all Marines back in Skypiea, perhaps it was only a matter of time before they were targeted again.

"Here's your drink Nami-san."

"Ah, thanks Sanji-kun…."

It was only a soothing cup of tea but it helped, if just a bit. The rest of the pirates were too shaken (or passed out drunk) to make any real commotion (read: bother Nami), and Sanji knew when to hold back his love mode.

"I hope they'll be okay….I mean, I know it's _Luffy_ , but Robin…."

"That rubber idiot." Sanji took a deep inhale from his cigarette, respectively not blowing smoke in Nami's general direction. "What would we do if things went worse? Leave us with this big crew….I should kick him when he gets out…but he still saved Robin-chan."

"It's just gonna get harder out there," Nami reasoned. "First Crocodile! Then Eneru! And now an Admiral…hell, why don't we wait for the remaining Warlords to come to us?! Luffy can't beat everyone."

"That's where a crew comes in!" It was Foxy, who nearly gulped at the dark stares on both of Luffy's trusted mates. "I-I come in peace Navigator! You're still mad at me, but it's time we settle some matters now that the Captain is…out of commission."

"Go to hell!" Sanji turned on the fox instantly. "We know your game. You're not taking over the crew!"

"You've got the wrong idea!" Foxy exclaimed. "The average pirate would scream in terror if an Admiral came his way. But Straw Hat, that rubber fool, _fought_ him just to get his mates to escape. I'd never match that boy's shoes now!"

"…so what do you want?" Nami demanded. She wanted peace, not his annoying face.

"Well…..where's Roronoa Zoro? He'd better tag along."

* * *

It took Nami's shouts and Sanji kicking him - which led to a brief fight between the two - for Zoro to begrudgingly see whatever Foxy wanted him for. Nami insisted on being there, and convinced Sanji his presence was better off making sure everyone else was fed. He only relented once she mentioned the other ladies like Porche and Gina. The trio sat in the galley of the Merry.

"So what's this all about?" Zoro grunted.

"We need to think ahead. The sea is a tough place, and now that we're in this together, we shouldn't be so blind to what could come our way," Foxy began. "507 of us….that's a lot of day-to-day management, y'know? How many might be willing to jump ship now that an Admiral crossed our path?"

"That's their problem," Nami grumbled. "We're not here to babysit these people, splithead."

_Damn it…..that nickname…..!_ "But there's strength in numbers! More people to fight, more people to defend the ships, more possible treasure….?"

Zoro was not amused at the beli signs in Nami's eyes.

"The only thing that matters is that my men….well..former men," Foxy admitted with a slight hint of depression, "see Luffy as the Captain. We don't want any mutinies."

"And you wouldn't cause one right now?" Zoro touched the hilt of Wado. "Go ahead. Try me."

_How many times are they going to do this? Well it's only reasonable….being an enemy crew absorbed into their motley bunch…how do I win their trust?_ "I don't want to! Luffy won the Davy Back Fight! As loser, I have to accept the conditions of defeat! If I don't, I can't call myself a pirate!"

Nami sighed. "Just tell us what you're suggesting."

"Well as the winning crew, you have this leeway to dictate what we all do now. But the Captain is currently unconscious. In times like this, we'll need a First Mate to give orders."

"Alright Zoro, that's you."

"Huh?!" The swordsman looked from Nami to Foxy. "But I never called myself that! Luffy didn't give me that title. Is it really so important?"

"Hey, it's just to maintain some order. The greatest crews in the world have First Mates! Even Gold Roger himself had one!" Foxy grinned. "Best of all, your bounty does all the work! The others would be willing to take your judgement."

"Tch. Robin has a higher bounty."

"Yes but she explicitly SAID she was not a first mate, but the archaeologist. And she's unconscious too. So you'll have to fill in."

"Yeah Zoro, don't be a flake."

"Shut up!" he growled at the navigator. Then he turned back to Foxy. "Fine, what do you want me to say?"

"Are you an idiot?" Nami shook her head. "It defeats the point if you're doing what HE wants. Think what _Luffy_ might want. You've known him the longest. You're practically on his wavelength."

Zoro remembered the painful loss to Mihawk…..him raising his sword, proclaiming to Luffy in tears….that he wouldn't lose again. And Luffy accepted the terms with a grin. Maybe that meant something more.

"Fine. But let's make one thing clear, fox _. Luffy_ is the man who will be Pirate King. Not you."

"Fehfeh…..that's not what I want, Roronoa Zoro. The boy beat a Warlord and tried to fight an Admiral. If there's ANYONE that has a shot at the title….it's him. Now, we'll have to discuss stuff like shifts, ship management, allowances, resources-" All the jargon was making Zoro's head spin. But this gave Nami a cheeky idea.

"Give us a sec, splithead. Zoro will be right out."

"Huh?!" Zoro went on the defensive shortly after, fearing more blackmail. "Back off, witch! We're square, remember? I don't owe you a cent!"

"Not that! Splithead is right. Managing a big crew isn't easy, and Luffy doesn't have the brains for all this technical stuff. Neither do you. So…..what do you say to a deal?"

Zoro eyed the window and was thinking of how fast he could jump out.

"You can be First Mate in title cuz of your bounty and your muscles and dumb sword brain. That'll keep the lemmings in line. I'll be charge of ALL the stuff you don't want to bother with, and in exchange, you'll never owe me money ever again!"

"I don't owe you money _now_ ," he snarled. Nami winked.

"Noooooo….but _certain people_ do."

"…..tch. What about the fox?"

"Hmph. We should give him some kind of position."

"Anchor boy," Zoro answered half out of spite, half cluelessly.

"No! He's not the dumbest guy in the world….and neither of us trust him…so we'll need to test him. Plus the happier we make those guys out there, the easier our voyage will be. Him once being a Captain will be a distant memory!"

Zoro couldn't believe what she was saying. "You're buying into his nonsense? We're not playing by his rules!"

"Then we'll throw Splithead a curveball. Here's what we do…."

XXXX

**SLAM**

Everyone on the adjacent ship looked over at Zoro, with Nami trailing behind. Even Usopp, who was overseeing the carpenters patch up Merry, looked to see what was going to happen.

_Here goes nothing…._

"Listen up," Zoro said. "Since the Captain needs to be treated, I'll make this quick. Anyone who thinks this voyage got too scary can _leave_ right now." He looked around at the sailors. "Piracy isn't some game. We'll face a lot more things than that Admiral. But if you think that's too much…..then here's your chance."

The silence was tense. No one liked the idea of running into someone so powerful but it wasn't like anyone had a plan B for this pirate life.

"U-Uh….I w-won't run, Zoro!" Usopp shouted. "That Admiral's gonna be sorry the next time he runs into ME! They call me Usopp, the Demon Lord!" Fueled by his lies, he stood up proudly. "I'm a pirate! And this pirate will stay right here!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm with Longnose!" said Big Bun. "I'm no coward!"

"Me neither!" said Pickles. "That Admiral thinks he can make a fool of our crew?!"

More pirates mirrored their cries of passion. So Nami nudged Zoro.

"….right then. Whenever Luffy can't give the order, that'll be me to take the mantle. If you don't like it….then put your money where your mouth is and fight _me_ for the title." Zoro tapped his swords. "But you won't need to worry about that for now…..anyways this crew is big so we'll need some ideas. Nami?"

"Thank you, Zoro!" she said as if it was a spontaneous idea and not something she persuaded him into doing. "Under Luffy and Zoro, you have ME. The navigator! Let's go over some rules. Number one! All of the ship's treasure will go to me, where I decide what we do with it! You'll all get allowances…as long as you _behave."_

She pointed at Sanji.

_N-Nami-swan…..is she…_

"That guy is in charge of all the cooking! So if you're a cook, you'll listen to him, got that?! He's the best in the East Blue so he'll keep us nice and fed. Right, Chef Sanji?!"

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji shouted with love. "I'LL COOK ANYTHING YOUR HEART DESIRES!"

Then she pointed over at Chopper, whom had been urged to take a quick break outside.

"That guy is in charge of all the medicine! So if you're a nurse, you'll listen to _him_! He's been patching all of us up for the whole time we've been in the Grand Line. Right, Doctor Chopper?!

"S-SHUT UP! YOU THINK YOU CAN PRAISE ME LIKE THAT?!" screamed Chopper, whom betrayed his very words by dancing all around the ship.

"W-What about me, Nami?!" Usopp asked. "What am I in charge of!"

"You can make sure Merry stays in a good condition. Your girlfriend gave to us after all."

Usopp kept insisting over and over that Kaya was not his girlfriend but it was too late. The rest of the crew was fully enchanted by the story and shouted for their love to blossom.

"And uhhhhh…" Nami tapped her chin. "Oh right! We need to give something to a VERY special pirate, the one that made this possible!"

Foxy stood proudly.

"Any and all complaints, messages, and other correspondence can be sent to Splithead. He'll pass them to me or Luffy," she said in a rather bored voice.

_W-WHAT?! BUT I'M NOT A MAILBOY!_

"Wait! Can I still be the announcer?!" Itomimizu shouted. "I'll make all the daily announcements!"

"Yeah sure," Nami said offhandedly. "Wait a minute! We have two Log Poses now, right? Someone, gimme the one that's on the ship!" Within moments someone tossed the one from the Sexy Foxy. She looked from it to the one on her wrist. "Even when Luffy and Robin recover, we still have to wait for these to reset. But….we can only follow _one_ at a time!"

She knew only Luffy would be allowed to decide. And long last, before the day reached its conclusion….Chopper burst out of the infirmary in a haze.

"E-Everyone! We….WE DID IT!"

Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp all looked up in anticipation. As did, well, the 500 former Foxy Pirates that weren't helping Chopper below deck.

"Their hearts are beating!"

"ALL RIGHT!" The crew shouted with vigor. Things could go back to being normal….well, almost normal.

* * *

A few days later…..at Navy HQ-

"Hmm…I see. I see….."

The Fleet Admiral himself was reading the report Aokiji had given him. Sengoku had seen the rise of several dangerous pirates in his heyday, but this new development with Nico Robin…..was catching interest, at the least. Of course Aokiji had his eyemask on to catch some zzs.

"Aokiji! Wake up!"

"Sigh….I'm listening," he grumbled. "She's alive and well. She escaped the shadow of Baroque Works and nestled herself deep under Straw Hat Luffy's wing."

"A ticking time bomb as far as I'm concerned," Sengoku looked at his budding folder on the boy. "A rookie like him is going to cause a lot of problems down the line, and if his new crewmate is that woman it'll happen even faster."

"I tried to warn him…."

"About that….you seem to be rather vague in this section. Do you have a _formal_ reason as why she got out of your hands?" Sengoku asked, eyes narrowed.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm." was the Admiral's non-answer. "Some pirates….are just hard to catch. Don't worry though. If they're going the way I think they are…she'll be back within our grasp."

The Fleet Admiral's look said he didn't believe a word. Nevertheless, he dismissed Aokiji, and the iceman was already thinking of his favorite spot in HQ to nap for a spell. But his hopes were quickly dashed when he crossed paths with a CERTAIN Marine.

"Going somewhere, _Kuzan_?"

"Oh Sakazuki." Aokiji scratched his head. "Was just gonna do some reports in the….place, with the thing. Kinda too busy to give specifics. I'll catch you around."

"You let that woman escape, didn't you?"

_Why does he have to be so difficult…._ "Nothing like that. What, news of my little encounter spread this fast?"

The Red Dog, Akainu, simply scoffed from his side of the hall. "It doesn't take a fool to see what you did. We both know you have history with her personally. So why didn't you take her back with you?"

"I'm sorry _, boss_ , I didn't know you became the Fleet Admiral all of a sudden." The Blue Pheasant yawned. "If you want the full story, you can talk to Sengoku." Aokiji waved his comrade off. "Have a good one."

"Don't be so damn casual about this!" Akainu shouted. "A pirate like _her_ …..doesn't deserve to keep living. If I was in your place, it'd be one problem snuffed out."

"If it was you…." The explosions. The fire. His dear friend urging Robin to run. All flashed in the Admiral's mind. "…..you'd kill _everyone_ just to get at her. Consider this discussion over."

But the fiery Admiral's glare persisted the rest of the way.

* * *

"Zzz…..huh?! What?!"

Luffy awoke with a start. He didn't recognize the room at first but he seemed to be fine, and his beloved hat was sitting on a chair. What happened?

**CREAK**

His face formed an "o". He was in Splithead's ship! But the curious thing he saw looking around was various pirates dressed in nurse garb, all sporting a cross-shaped design on the right side of their sleeves, and….his Jolly Roger on the left!

"Hey, any of you guys seen Robin?"

"C-Captain!" The medics all saluted the rubber man. "You're finally up!"

"Yeah, I feel great!" Luffy grinned. "Why are you dressed like that?"

_"Goooooood morning, everyone! Today's weather is sunny, with not a cloud in the sky!"_ came Itomimizu's voice from a nearby speaker. _"Let's read a haiku to give some harmony…"_

"GUUUUUH?! That's the bird guy! WAIT! What day is it?!"

The medics quickly called for Chopper. "Doctor! The patient!" The reindeer came running down the hall with such a joyous expression.  
"Luffy! It's so great to see you!"

"Chopper, what's going on? These people are dressing up like Splithead! Robin's ok, right?"

"She's fine! We've….we've been doing some training! See, Nami made me the lead medic of our crew, and I've been trying to train all these people….the uniforms were Usopp's idea! See, we-"

Luffy cut him off. "That ice guy's not still around, is he?!" The very mention seemed to frighten the other pirates.

"N-No. He left after you were frozen. We've been docked for four days making sure you were getting better! We should get you something to eat!"

"EAT?! FINALLY!"

XXXXX

"WHOOOOOA!"

Luffy's eyes were bulging at the sheer awesomeness in front of his eyes. Sanji had the kitchen running like it was practically the Baratie; him prepping different things at once, less-skilled cooks grumbling but obeying him out of fear of getting kicked, and many things going in and out of the doors.

"IT LOOKS SO GOOD!"

"Oi, Luffy!" Sanji had to stop him from devouring the first piece of meat he saw. "Glad to see that your appetite is here. I'll make your breakfast, just don't cause a mess in my kitchen!"

"YAHOO! MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"WILL YOU GET OUT?!"

Everything seemed so lively outside. Pirates came in droves to greet Luffy, even give him a hearty cheer for standing up to an Admiral. He saw Zoro, Usopp, Nami…..everyone was alright! But where was….? "Robin! Where is she?"

"O-Oh, Sister Robin got out before you, Boss! She's in the Merry. Miss Nami warned there would be hell to pay if we startled her…." said one pirate. "Hey, is she really in charge after you and the First Mate?"

Luffy had question marks around him. First? Mate? Who the heck was that?

"Beats me. But if Nami tells you to do something, you'd better do it! Otherwise she'll punch you."

The casual confirmation of Nami's new system made most of the pirates sigh in defeat. Captain's Orders!

* * *

Within seconds he slammed open the Merry's galley. "Ah, Robin! There you are!"

The archaeologist had the honor of being served a private meal from Sanji. This included an entrée, coffee, tea, pastries, fancy candle lighting, and various pillows to help her relax. The sign said **NO ONE BOTHERS ROBIN-CHAN** but Luffy being Luffy hadn't noticed.

"Captain! Are you alright?" Robin gave an easy smile. "Would you like some? I can't eat all of this."

"Sure." Luffy stuffed five different things in his mouth and gobbled it up. "I'm fine. But are you?"

"For the time being," she replied. "I suppose this large crew is here to stay."

"Yep." Luffy tried to drink her tea but spat it out because it was too hot. "I'll clobber that iceguy if he comes back, Robin."

The suggestion shifted her mood…..but only to the most acute of observers. "You….shouldn't worry about that, Captain. We should focus on continuing the voyage. Miss Navigator has done a lot to keep them in line."

"Oh yeah?" Next Luffy tried the coffee but spat it out because it was too bitter. "That's good. Hey, where's Splithead?"

"Robin-chwan, the next dish is….LUFFY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!

* * *

Next Luffy watched the various former Foxy carpenters make repairs to the Merry. Usopp of course declared himself as the foreman to oversee repairs, but it was clear they were a bit annoyed whenever he tried to help them.

"Hey, Boss! Glad you're up. Tell Longnose to stop budding in!"

"L-Luffy! Tell them how special this ship is!"

He stretched over to his personal seat immediately. "Super special. She's been through a lot. You guys make sure she can keep going!"

"Aye-aye, Boss!" they all shouted. Usopp pretended the "Boss" was for him. "Oh! Miss Nami!" they greeted just as the navigator came aboard.

"Heyyyy everyone. You doing that special project I commissioned?" It was for an iron clad safe to house the treasure! Something she was really passionate about, but she was just glad to see Luffy in his usual state of being. "Luffy!"

"Nami! We've been stuck on this island for DAYS! When do we get to leave!"

"We're just ready to set sail. The thing is…..we have _two_ Log Poses now." Luckily Luffy understood immediately. He grabbed both and stretched over to the center of the Sexy Foxy.

"HEY! EVERYONE!"

"CAPTAIN!" came the thunderous reply of 500+ pirates.

"Let's get ready to set sail! And the way we're going is…." He looked at the both of them. Which one looked more fun? "….THIS WAY!"

"AYE AYE!"

"Wait Captain!" It was Foxy, whom already had received so much mail it was exhausting. "Just so we're clear…..Zoro is your First Mate because of his bounty. He let Nami organize the ship. Do you accept the terms?"

"Zoro? First Mate?" He looked at the swordsman. His look said " _I don't get it either_ ". "And Nami…..yeah, okay, that works for me! As long as I'M the Captain!"

"A-And me?" Foxy really had hoped for something…greater. He could only hope Luffy would be more merciful than Zoro or Nami.

"Hmmmmmmmmm. Splithead, you're used to a big crew like this. And you're pretty sneaky….and you cheat a lot….and your face is weird…"

"CAN YOU GET TO THE POINT?!" Foxy wailed, now on his knees.

"I got it! Starting today…..you're our…..our…uhhhhhhh….what's something you can use your brain for? Robin, any ideas?"

She looked over at the fox. "How about a strategist? Perhaps his cunning can be used more efficiently."

_A what?_ Zoro thought.

_A WHAT?_ Nami thought.

"Yeah, that's good! Strategist!"

Instantly Foxy rose to life. "REALLY?! STRAW HAT, YOU'RE THE BEST CAPTAIN A MAN COULD HOPE FOR! FEHFEHFEH!"

"Shishishi! Enough talk! LET'S GET GOING!"

Finally, with the Straw Hat Jolly Roger painted on both set of sails….the crew could proceed to their next adventure. What an adventure it would be...'

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, enough stalling. We can begin with actual adventure, and I've already got some ideas on how to proceed. Yes, Merry's days are numbered, and yes, they're not as skilled as Water 7 shipwrights to see that...right now. Be prepared for some shakeups, and maybe some faces you didn't even expect to see...anyways, I hope everyone is doing alright in spite of the virus. Some fanfiction inside can hopefully brighten your day.
> 
> For reference I currently own One Piece volumes 1-60 atm. So I'm constantly checking for certain details I'd rather not gloss over, but also inspiration.


	4. Betting Man

It was a calm morning at sea…the waves gently lulled the two ships, while most of the crew slumbered. But the main cook of the ships always woke up earlier than the rest. He had hundreds of meals to prepare!

"Good morning, Mr. Chef. Did you sleep well?"

Sanji's mood brightened more than the rising sun. "Of course I did, Robin-chwan! You just reading out here? Shall I get you some coffee? Black, no sugar, right?"

"Ah, if it's no trouble…." Robin looked out onto the horizon. "Does it get exhausting, having to prepare so many more meals? I know the Captain isn't helping in that regard."

"Hmmmm. When a man gets hungry, they need to eat. It's that simple." Sanji lit his first cigarette of the day….to his dismay, the pack was almost empty. "I served plenty of people back at the Baratie."

"The sea-going restaurant….yes, Longnose told me about it…."

"What about you?" asked Sanji. "Miss your home from time to time?"

"….."

 _Maybe I touched a nerve? Best to leave it be._ Instead the cook gave a smile and quick wave as he headed over to the larger kitchen on the Sexy Foxy.

XXXXX

"Oh for crying out…!"

The kitchen was a mess, with all the cooks snoozing on the floor. Dishes piled up in the sink, stains everywhere….and he could've sworn he told them to mop! So he decided to give them a couple of wake-up kicks for good measure.

"Ow!"

"My head!"

"My _face!"_

"Chef, why did you do that?!"

"I gave you idiots instructions on what to do for the night, at the promise you could rest this morning and I'd make all the food! But this place is a mess! So get cleaning already!"

"Aw come on, Chef, it was a fun party last night! Where's your sense of camaraderie?"

Sanji shoved past them, mentally resisting the urge to smash all of their heads into the walls. He took a good look in the fridge….how many days of food did they have left? Including the provisions on the Merry? With the way Luffy partied, less than a week.

_"GOOD MORNING, EVERYONE! IT'S FINALLY TIME! TIME FOR THE RESULTS!"_

"Time?" Sanji looked towards the snail spewing their announcer's….announcement. "What's he talking about?"

* * *

Nami did not appreciate being woken up by Itomimizu's booming voice - something that plagued every morning now - and not knowing what "results" he was talking about was adding to the frustration. Once on Merry's deck she saw Usopp hammering away.

"You're still at this? The carpenters have been patching up Merry for days!"

"I know, I know, just…" Usopp hammered his finger and winced. "…she was looking a little haggard on this side, you know? They did a good job, but it doesn't hurt to double check, you know?"

Nami sighed. "If you say so…..oh! Any updates on the other job?"

"The safe for the gold?"

_Say it louder why don't you!_

"They're almost done! I've even picked up some shipwright tricks from them. I bet I could make another ship if we just had moreYOUCH!" Usopp dropped his hammer. "M-Maybe I need a break…."

One by one all the "founding" members of the Straw Hats arrived to check on said….results. Things seemed a bit suspicious when many crewmates greeted them, offering congratulations. Eventually Luffy and the sleepy Zoro arrived, as the former Foxy Pirates huddled around one of the sails.

"I knew it! I knew Captain would make the top of the list!"

"What the heck are you guys prattling on about?" Usopp asked. "Some kind of contest?"

"Yes!" an eager Porche explained. "Whenever we get new crewmates, we have to decide who's the most popular of the lot! Then we add them to the overall pool. Everyone always tries to be the most popular on the ship! Hint, I _always_ win the girls' side."

The other pirates let Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin ahead to see the list….one Foxy had spent hours collecting data for.

**1\. The Captain, Luffy!**

**2\. The Cute Doctor, Chopper!**

**3\. The Romantic Sniper, Usopp!**

**4\. The Swordsman, Zoro!**

**5\. The Chef, Sanji!**

**6\. The Archaelogist, Robin!**

**7\. The Navigator, Nami….**

"H-Hey! I'm LAST?! And my name's not even written with the same enthusiasm!" Nami glared at Foxy. "This is stupid, what kind of pirates have popularity contests?!"

"Tch, tch. You're not fooling anyone, Nami, you're disappointed!" Foxy feh-feh'd. "It's something we do to boost morale on the high seas. You'll get your chance to increase your rating. Don't take it so personally!"

"Oh please! Luffy's the Captain, so he can just cancel this dumb thing. Right Luffy?"

Not right. Luffy was already being lifted into the air by cheerful crewmates (including Usopp and Chopper). "I'M NUMBER ONE! YAHOO!"

_"That's right! According to survey remarks, Captain Luffy is funny, a GREAT party thrower, and he did the unthinkable….FOUGHT AN ADMIRAL! That's a deed most of us would only dream of!"_

"W-What about me?" Chopper wondered. Immediately Porche hugged him.

_"99.9% of the crew finds you completely adorable! But many also want to learn some medical knowledge from you, considering you patched our crewmates up!"_

"Where are you getting that statistic from?!"

_"As for Miss Navigator….well, a lot admire your business sense but you're considered the scariest of the bunch!"_

Zoro silently gloated over the fact that he was ahead of his rival. And when Sanji came out to see what was going on, he was NOT happy to see Marimo ahead of him. But that wasn't all.

"Where do you idiots get off putting Nami AND Robin under Algae Head?"

_"Well, a lot of people think Zoro is the coolest guy ever! They want to drink some more with him, and maybe even learn swordplay? I mean, he fought Hawk-Eye!"_

"Tch…I mean, it wasn't THAT cool…..! Well, why am I below him?"

"Because you _didn't_ fight a Warlord," Zoro mocked. "Maybe we can count going gaga over anything with a pulse as an achievement, if we're being generous."  
"WHY YOU-!"

_"Snaaaaaap! Sparks are already flying over the results!"_

**THUNK**

Heads turned at the sound, leaving Luffy to fall and crash into Usopp on his descent. Robin was the closest to the edge so she managed to take a look and see.

"It's an old man. Should we help him?"

* * *

"Cough, cough…..you pirates saved my life….oh, can you untie me now?"

It turned out having hundreds of crewmates - and thus, a steady stream of unfiltered ideas - turned a simple assistance into a near interrogation, with the end result having the weary old man tied to the mast.

"Yeah, maybe we should…."

"Tch, tch! Let's find out what's his story!"

"Yeah old man, why were you drifting in that battered dinghy?" Luffy wondered. (Chopper and some of his nurses had worked on patching the man up). "Got in a fight?"

"Oh, you could say that….." The man coughed again. "My name is Forzo. I'm age 73, blood type SF-, and I like long romantic walks on the beach….oh, but that's not what you want to hear, right?" He also had a goatee but was balding.  
"NO IT'S NOT!" half the crew shouted.

"Alright alright. The truth is…I lost it all! My ship, my treasure….I got too cocky….if you're going this way, it means you'll hit Redstone Island."

"Redstone Island….?" Luffy scratched his head. "Well, what's there?"

"The worst things you can imagine….a resort filled with high stakes games, beautiful women, and all the booze you can drink! Temptation is a cruel mistress!"

 _Games?!_ Luffy's eyes shined.

 _Women?!_ Sanji's eyes turned to hearts.

 _Booze?_ Zoro's eyes brightened.

"That doesn't sound so bad to me…." Usopp said. "Wait. It's a casino, right? That's how you lost it all?"

"You don't understand! I was on a hot streak! I kept playing and playing….and within an hour everything turned to disaster! But I couldn't stop! Cough…maybe you young'ins will have more luck?" This thought seemed to compel the pirates:

"Captain! Let's go to the casino!"

"Yeah I've got some money! I'm feeling lucky!"

"We need a relaxing trip like that!"

"Weren't you idiots listening?!" Nami shouted. "Why would we go to this place if it makes someone like him end up beaten up and sent off in a small boat?"  
"Well….the jackpot is 700 million beli right now, if I remember correctly….o-oh maybe, but I'm 100 million in the hole….eh? Little lady, why are you drooling?"

"Perhaps we can try our luck," Robin offered. "We're running low on supplies and getting a windfall ourselves would be beneficial. But if we keep a control on we bet, we should be fine."

"You're mad! Plenty of people have tried for the jackpot, but the house always wins." Forzo sulked. "A lesson I learned too late in the game….I was up and thought, one more game! One more game! The deadliest three words to be uttered in that casino…."

"YOSH!" Luffy pointed ahead. "Next stop, Redstone Island! We'll get that jackpot!"

"DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME?!"

"LUFFY!" Nami's voice rang out. "Normally I'd smack you for being this reckless with our funds…..but how bad could it really be?"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As the Straw Hats got closer and closer to the island, the answer became clear - this was no regular casino. Dozens and dozens of broken down ships floated aimlessly around the place, while many other pirate ships were docked safely.

This was _more_ than a game.

"T-There's so much wreckage!" Usopp shouted. "Let's turn back, Luffy!"

"Look, Straw Hat, there's plenty of pirate ships still intact docked at the island. A lot of people lose it big, but it does attract a lot of clientele!"

"What about the Navy?" Nami demanded. "What if this is just a honey trap for all the greedy pirates out there?"

"The owner pays them off so they leave this island alone. He likes profit, you know."

Nami looked disgusted.

"A-Any chance an Admiral came here?" asked the now cowering sniper.  
"A WHAT?! Are you insane?! If one of them came here the owner would be the first one off this island!"  
"IS THAT NOT ENOUGH WARNING SIGNS FOR YOU, LUFFY?!"

Luffy was instead looking at all the different sails. "Wow….there's a lot of pirates here! …hey, there's some in those broken ships down there, eyeing us!"

"Luffy, you're something else….this is a casino!" Foxy exclaimed. "And those are _pirates_. We have materials they could _steal_ just to get another shot at betting!"

"Hey! Is the Captain around?" On the shore were two bodyguards - one rather large and one half his size. But the smaller one looked quite menacing. Both were dressed in the finest of suits.

"I'm Luffy! Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates!"

"Alright, keep yer voice down." The small one flipped through a book. "Ah, okay, here we go. You wanna play?"

"Yeah! You got food?"

"'Course we got food, you dumb mook. But the boss has some rules before you can start flipping cards and shooting dice. Rule numba one. You get better clothes. The resort's got _class_."

"Yeah class, class!" the larger guard laughed stupidly. "Right, Pomodoro?"

"Shaddap Ragu. Youse can buy some from the shop right before the casino gates. Rule numba two. You'll need to bring in some beautiful women to the joint. Liven up the place, y'know?

"Man we just wanna play! What else?"

Pomodoro's glare was luckily masked partially by the hair covering his eyes. "Rule numba three. _No. Cheating._ If one of us or even the boss suspects you're cheating….it **ain't** gonna be pretty."

"M-Maybe we should think this over Luffy…." Chopper whispered.

"DEAL!" He did not. "Right, old man?" But when he looked back, Forzo was cowering behind the mast. "Huh? Old man?"

"Pay attention you mook, I ain't done." Pomodoro gestured to the water around the ships. "Anything off the island ain't our problem. Those bums circling around? You trip and drop your winnings in the water? We don't care. So when you're ready to come aboard, give us the signal, got it?"

"Why are you so short?"

_"Youse better stop talking about before this bullet gets in yer head."_

* * *

Unfortunately more than half the crew wanted to come on the island and play at the casino, shouting over each other to ask Luffy. But even he couldn't decide.

"This is going to take all day if you drag it out. Just have everyone put their name in your hat in little slips of paper. We're more than five hundred but bringing in even than half of that might look suspicious," Sanji suggested. "How about one hundred?"

"Okay! That's me…..Nami, she knows a lot of about this stuff…..Robin, she's smart…..Splithead, he's great at cheating-"  
"D-Didn't you hear Ragu and Pomodoro? You can't even think about cheating!" Forzo exclaimed. (Foxy sulked in the corner).

"Why were you hiding from them? Would they have really swam out to get you?" Robin asked.

"Seeing me would immediate have them suspect you guys…." Forzo hung his head. "The boss doesn't forget when someone's in debt at this place!"

"Hey, we wanna have fun too, Pops! Maybe we can pay off your debt."

"F-F-For me? You're too kind….but what will you do? It's not like I can come with you and warn you which games are bett-I mean, more addictive."

"So we need a plan!" Luffy slammed his fist on his palm. "And Splithead's the guy that makes the plans!"

"H-Huh?! Me?" Foxy stood up proud. "Fehfehfeh….I won't let you down, Captain Luffy!" _This is your chance, Foxy! Make yourself invaluable to this kid and you'll be just as famous as him!_

* * *

**Two hours later…..**

* * *

100 Straw Hat Pirates descended on the island, towards the casino's gates. As Pomodoro said, there was a shop, a fancy one named Cugina's, just before the building.  
But the sheer _size_ of the casino made everyone gape in awe. Flashing lights, bright banners, a long line of well-dressed individuals…they had to see what was inside!

"Stay focused, everyone." Nami instructed. Luffy was carrying the large sack that contained the money to pay for the clothes, although not all inside were bills. "Don't stare the place like a bunch of monkeys! Robin, Luffy…..let's get what we need."

Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji had not been selected to come, as part of the majority that remained on the Merry/Sexy Foxy. But Foxy had chosen their group carefully….plenty of the female crewmates were there, to give them "more class". He even had suggested two were on Luffy's arms at all times. (being Nami and Robin, despite their reluctance).

XXXXX

"Welcome welcome welcome to Cugina's! You need threads to get in, yeah?"

The shop owner was….a 10 year old girl that had a suit on of her own.

"Umm…..we're looking for-"

"Cucina, _si,_ that's me! I'm the little cousin of the Boss. He said I'm the only one he trusts to dress his guests! How can I help you?"

Nami handed her the list of everyone's measurements. "If you please…?"

" _Bene!_ This won't take too long." Effortlessly she roller-skated around the large shop, picking out suits and dresses for their group. She was so fast and so accurate it seemed like she had been doing this since birth.

" _Si_ , I have!"

"WHOA! You're amazing! Hey, wanna join my crew?"

Cucina stopped in place. Her bright face turned dark in an instant.

 _"Idiota_ ….I'm loyal to the Boss….don't ask any of his employees that ever again! You'll sleep with the fishes!" The Captain nodded and dropped the matter, and Cucina was bright as the sun again. "Grazie! Now, how will you be paying?"

"Luffy? Show her."

For the first time, some of the gold they got from their adventure on Sky Island was shown off. And this made Cugina's eyes go wide.

" _Molto_ _bene_! I can calculate how much you have here! Ohhhh, I'm so happy! What respectful customers!"

"How much will all the clothes be, anyway?"

XXXXX

The price still had dejected Nami. While everyone went in the shop one by one to get changed, she was sitting at the base of the tree near the gate. Robin decided to sit down next to her, already changed.

"Robin….."

"Miss Navigator, as the saying goes, you need to spend money to make money."

"I'm having doubts. What if we lose it all because of Luffy or someone else? What if we lose our ships?! MY TANGERINES?!"

"I think the Captain is quite lucky. If there's anyone you want to bring into a casino, it's him." Robin smiled. "Hopefully this one doesn't have sea-prism cages and rising water."

"Not just that, I….I'm still weary about all of these….changes. I used some of our gold to pay for it, Robin. Gold these yahoos don't know about."

"It's normal not to trust a new crewmate so easily, let alone five hundred of them. I know you all had your doubts about me, but I think our adventure on Sky Island really brought us in the same fold."

"…..why were you low on that poll?"

"Hm? The poll? Probably the same reasons you distrusted me at first."

Nami blinked. "But….they don't know you worked for Crocodile and stuff….." Now it was giving her pause.

"I don't think it's important, Miss Navigator." Robin had wondered as well. But she was not willing to ask for the true answer.

Because _she_ already knew.

"WE'RE READY!" Luffy's voice cut through. He even had a spiffy black hat covering his straw one. "LET'S WIN IT ALL!" One by one the Straw Hats got on line, and eventually, they got to the front door.

* * *

"It's not fair…..damn that Splithead….!"

Alas, many in the group that weren't tagging along were sitting around, looking pretty dejected. When was the next time they would get to play at a casino. Sanji, of course, was one of them.

"You wanted to play some games too, right?" Chopper sighed. "I REALLY wanted to come along…."  
"That bastard gets to see Nami and Robin in high society clothing….damn his face! Damn his stupid splitface…!"  
"Yeah! Stupid splithead!"

Zoro cracked open an eye. "Usopp, you're still working on the Merry? I thought those carpenters took care of it."

"They did! ….but I'm just making some adjustments, you know? This is Kaya's ship. It needs round the clock care!" Nervously, he looked around. "Z-Zoro, you'll protect it if some raiders come along, right?"

"Actually I was gonna take a nap…."

And he did. Zoro had all three swords rested near his body. He was finally able to tune out the annoying cook's complaints and get some relaxing sleep….until a shadow loomed over his head.

"Huh…?"

"Roronoa Zoro! Now that the Captain's gone, we have a score to settle!" It was Pickles. "Don't think me and Big Bun forgot what you and the cook did to us!" Said fishman/giant was nearby, glaring at the swordsman. "Are you ready?"

"A fight? Oh please, I don't even need my swords to whack you again."

"Not that! Oh no…..I have some much different in mind….!"

_Eh?!_

The bravado instantly faded when both Pickles and Big Bun bowed their heads in shame. "You need to train us! We want to be just as famous as you! We'll do anything!"

_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!_

* * *

Now that the casino group had finally made entry….

"THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!"

It had it all. Players of different shapes and sizes. A bar with all the drinks one could hope for. Waitresses that charmed the eyes. Velvet rugs and marble columns. So many lights enticing players to _bet, bet, bet!_ The mood was filled with both good cheer and high tension.

"Luffy, not so loud!" Nami said. "This is a fancy place." Already she was getting those Sanji-like stares from other men. "Splithead, any ideas?"

Foxy "pretended" to scratch his ear when really he was trying to listen from the baby snail phone Itomimizu had provided for him. This way he could listen to Forzo.

_"Just look out for the owner. He always greets new guests."_

"Why don't we chat up the boss?" Foxy suggested. "Just look for the fanciest guy in the room! After all, we're still here to have some fun, feh feh. Right….Captain?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait wait, don't run off! You need those two ladies on your arm. For _class."_ Porche flocked to his own arm as if the two had been playing the part all their life. "Don't make it seem like you're a kid, Luffy. Be _mature."_

"Mature?" Luffy picked his nose. "I just wanna play."

 _Oh for crying out….._ "Let's just get some chips!"

XXXX

Nami made it very clear from the beginning - everyone was only allowed a certain amount to play with, no more. If they lost all they had, that was the sign to stop and leave. Carefully, she handed over Luffy's share of chips.

"Here you go…. _Captain."_

"Sweet!"

"What shall we play first?" Robin asked. She had gotten more into the role than Nami currently was, casually holding his arm. "Do you need me to explain any rules?"

"Let's try….this one!"

The trio made their way to a card table. One of the pirates playing, a rather tall and muscular man with wings, grinned down at Luffy.

"Beautiful women you got yourself with, junior."  
"They're my crewmates."

"Har har! You're quite cheeky then, Captain." The man watched Luffy fork over his bet. "That much so soon?"

"I'm feeling lucky, old man!"

"Luffy," Robin whispered. "The game is called 21. You can't get over that total from the cards, understand?"

"Yeah!" Luffy picked up the two cards he had. "3 + Q equals….uh…"  
 _"You're not supposed to announce what you have!_ " Nami hissed.

"HAHAHAHA! I like you, junior!" The large man punched his rubbery shoulder. "The name's Urouge."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be Pirate King!"

 _Why is he saying that so loud in a casino….!_ Nami facepalmed. "Luffy, the dealer's waiting for you."

"Huh?"

"Another card, sir?"

"Sure, why not." He flipped it over. "3 plus Q plus K equals…"  
"More than 21," the dealer said bluntly. "You're out."  
"WHAT?!"

Urouge the Mad Monk laughed once again.

* * *

Across the room, at another table…..one pirate in particular was getting angry.

"Who the hell said they were going to be Pirate King….?" A red-haired youth was looking around the floor. "They have a death wish…?"

"Excuse me, is this game all filled?" Foxy came on by with Porche. "Feh feh, I'd like to make a bet!"

Eustass "Captain" Kidd turned and cocked a grin at the challenger. "Who are you supposed to be, pinhead? Feeling lucky today?"

"E-Exy! Don't get so depressed!" Porche cried out.

 _Exy…wha…?_ Foxy sprang back to life. "I do, _boy._ Roulette is one of my favorite games! So let the master of play show you how it's done."

"Go on, then. The dealer's waiting."

Foxy put some chips on 17, black. The ball was dropped….and it skipped around the spinning roulette. The other patrons cheered the ball on. Foxy even shot a smug smile at the red-haired man but he chuckled, unafraid.

_What's with this punk….?_

Unbeknownst to the Silver Fox, Kidd had started to do what he had done the very first time he set foot in the casino…. _break the rules._ He lowered one hand, under the table…..allowing him to play with the metal ball slowing down.

"It's gonna hit it!" Porche squealed. "How lucky!"  
"Fehfeh! It's my specialty!"

But the ball didn't quite land on black 17…..no, it managed to fall back on red 55.

"Sorry," said the dealer. "But you lose."

"Aw man!" Kidd slapped Foxy's back mockingly. "So sorry, old man. Guess you just didn't have it today."

"Grrr…..you think you can do any better?!"

"Well, if you insist…." Casually he placed 50% of his chips on red 34. The wheel spun yet again….and to the shock of the other patrons, it landed on just that. "My lucky day!"

"Everything alright here?" asked a smooth voice.  
Foxy and Kidd both turned to see a man in an impeccable silver suit, sporting a golden watch, a flower in his chestpocket, and the finest cologne money could buy. He was ridiculously handsome, with baby blue eyes so striking Porche was swooning.

"Y-Yeah…just playing your game…."

Foxy quickly composed himself. "And w-who might you be, good sir?"

Coolly, the man handed over a business card.

**DINO MINESTRA**

**CASINO OWNER**

* * *

Meanwhile Sanji was taking his frustration out at the hapless cooks in his kitchen: making them clean until the place was spotless.

"C-Chef Sanji, we're already punished! We didn't get to go to the casino!"

"Neither did I! But I won't tolerate a dirty kitchen! Every day we need to make sure this place is spotless and EVERY utensil has to be washed." Sanji opened the fridge to look the rations over. "Any chance we can install a lock on this thing? Luffy likes to pick in the middle of the night and I'm running out of mouse traps to trap him."

"F-Fresh out, Chef…."

"Tch." Sanji looked at the staff scrubbing the floors. "Answer me this. That poll thing, Splithead really did that before you joined this crew?"  
"S-Sure, it's fun figuring how who's gonna be the most popular. But the old Boss wasn't cruel about it. If you placed low, he encouraged you to keep trying!"

 _Ridiculous…_. "So then, why was Robin so low? You idiots don't know a beautiful woman when you see one?"

The cooks stopped and looked at each other. "W-Well, there's a reason why Itomimizu didn't mention specifics with her….it's a bit…personal?"

" _Personal_?" Sanji glared. "How dare you….! You were all shellshocked over the bounty she had! I thought that was a badge of honor for you dumbasses!"

"It wasn't the bounty! See….we heard the story. Captain Luffy fought that Admiral off but he only came there because of….."  
"Huh?"

"W-W-Well none of us had even SEEN one before! We get her as a crewmate and IMMEDIATELY one shows up? We've heard horror stories about them all…..Akainu the Red Dog….Kizaru the Yellow Monkey….and Aokiji, the Blue Pheasant."

"Robin doesn't need to justify herself to you dolts!"

The cooks all gulped. "If the Captain wants her along, we have to honor his wishes. I mean if we abandon ship, where would we go? The Grand Line will chew us up and spit us out!"

_Tch…..these bastards. Luffy fought Aokiji, but…..he really could've killed him and Robin. Would we be so lucky if he showed up tomorrow? Or if another one ran into us? Why do they want HER so badly?_

"C-Chef, we're really sorry…."

"Don't be." Sanji blew out some smoke. "You were just being honest. And if it's a poll the whole crew did….then it's not just you guys that feel this way. I can't change your mind. ….only she can."

"W-We still think she's kinda cool cuz of the bounty….but…..an Admiral is something else…."

_If Luffy couldn't beat him, me and Mosshead wouldn't have a chance. Damn it…._

XXXX

He needed a break to clear his head. Stepping out on the deck he was greeted with the strange sight of many crewmates sitting in front of a slumbering Zoro.

"What the hell…?"

"Ssssh!" hissed one pirate. "First Mate Zoro is teaching us the way of the sword! It's vital meditation time!"

 _Yeah, right._ "Don't worry, I won't get in your way of….listening to a cactus."

He jumped to the Merry's deck, while Usopp was still working. Chopper was helping.

"You realize we have a whole bunch of carpenters, right?"  
"Yeah so? They're busy with Nami's safe thing," Usopp waved him off. "Now Chopper, remember. Don't hammer her too hard. She's a gal that's been through a lot."

"Yes sir!"

 _Everyone sane left the ships, huh…._ But suddenly, a frantic Itomimizu ran over to their side. "What's with you?"

"C-C-Chef Sanji! I don't know how but….Forzo's missing! I left him be while I went to the bathroom!"

"What?! He wants those bodyguards to get him?!"

"UH, WE HAVE ANOTHER PROBLEM, CHEF!" shouted the lookout on duty, Capote the Fishman. "Enemy ship approaching us! And they don't look like they're here to try your recipes!"

_You've got to be kidding!_

* * *

"Oh…..my stomach….."

Forzo was watching the scene unfold from the small vessel nearby. Ragu was rowing them back to the shore while Pomodoro looked on.

"You hungry? We can give you some scraps from the garbage."

"N-No, I…..t-those pirates…"

"You agreed to the deal, remember? Every pirate you bring to this island, the boss takes a bit more away from your debt. Don't tell me you feel guilty."

"No! It's just….what if things don't go as planned?"

"Idiot. That's rule numba 4. _Don't question the boss."_

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no shortage of the Straw Hats in a casino (Alabasta and that one movie...?) but I've always enjoyed the setting. This is also a chance for me to try using characters of my own creation (sorry if they're bad! :(), and yes, you're not seeing things, we had two Supernova appear. I'd think it'd be cool if Luffy encounters them all before Sabaody.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait...stuff happened...but I'm back in an One Piece mood to write. Hopefully next chapter doesn't take nearly three months :)


	5. Casino Royale! Who Gets the Jackpot?

_The boss!_ Foxy's eyes moved from the card back to the owner's menacing (if not still handsome) face. "P-Pleasure to be here! Nothing like some gambling and drinks to take the load off this pirate life!"

"Thank you." Right now Dino was trying to figure how which one had broken his #1 rule. "Your name?"

"Foxy the Silver Fox! Fehfehfeh!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh," began Kidd with the biggest grin on his face. " _That_ Foxy? Surely it can't be. This is a high society kinda place, with big names to boot. Last I checked, your bounty isn't even FIFTY million!"

"Is that right?" _This brat! Who does he think he is!_ "Well, why don't you introduce yourself to Mr. Dino right now, and maybe I'll see if YOUR name rings a bell!"

"Glad you asked!" Kidd reached into his jacket and pulled out the flyer.

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**EUSTASS "CAPTAIN" KIDD**

**315,000,000 BELI**

Every sane voice was screaming in Foxy's ear, begging him to run away before he faced certain death. His hands practically shook as he took the flyer to look it over.

"Thanks for having a joint like this, Dino!" Kidd said, enjoying every second Foxy squirmed. "Nothing to see here, just me outwitting this total rookie. No class, am I right?"

The owner adjusted his tie. "Just remember…..if I catch ANY person cheating in my casino….pirate or not…" he kept his eyes on the two as he walked away, threat hanging in the air.

_THREE…..THREE….MILL….._

"Bigshot," Kidd scoffed. "Last thing he wants to do is piss off so many pirates in one place. I'm getting a drink. You done cowering over my bounty, old man?"

"LISTEN HERE!" Foxy snapped out of his trance. "Bounties rise all the time, and all it takes is ONE good day of piracy! Why, you should see a boy in a straw hat here. Beat Crocodile AND has 100 million!"

"Yeah, _sure_. Get out of my way, pinhead." The red-haired captain pushed Foxy aside. "For your sake, I wouldn't make so many bad jokes around me. Eventually they'll stop being cute and start _pissing me off."_

_This….this guy isn't going to play around….._

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the casino….

"MOSSHEAD! MOSSHEAD, MOVE YOUR ASS!"

Zoro growled. He would always have his naps interrupted by Luffy being Luffy, or Nami berating him for something. Having the ero cook shout at him was his least-preferred way to get up.

"Shut up, dartbrow." Zoro closed his eyes again, only to (barely) dodge Sanji's incoming kick. "The hell is wrong with you?!"

"We've got pirates attacking! You're the _First Mate_ , so start giving out orders! ….not to me, I can handle myself, it's all of THESE idiots to deal with!"

Said idiots were either angry or hurt by Sanji's words.

"OH GET OVER IT!"

But Zoro sensed the danger. Quickly he looked to his left, with pirates rowing towards the Sexy Foxy, all with a shared greed. Any ship part could be sold for some money.

"Then they're making a big mistake. All of you….get ready to defend the ship!" Zoro quickly ran towards the Merry. "We're gonna need Usopp's help."

XXX

"SPECIAL ATTACK – EXPLODING STAR!" Said star fired and struck one of the pirates on the approaching ship. "GET BACK! I'M CAPTAIN USOPP, AND I HAVE 500 FOLLOWERS AT MY COMMAND!"

"Whoa really?!"

"It's our crewmates!" Usopp hissed at Chopper. "Don't just stand there, help me!"

"Brother Usopp!" one of the carpenters flagged him down. "We have ships on all sides!"

This is bad! Wait…..we might not have Luffy, but Zoro and Sanji can pulverize these guys! I just need to stay here and protect the Merry!

"Usopp!" Zoro caught up to him, with Sanji trailing behind. "Stay here, got it? You know this ship better than anyone here. You make the carpenters fight back with whatever weapons you can fight!"

_"The First Mate makes his orders known! Will we turn the tide, Luffy Pirates?!"_

"Seriously?!" Sanji looked up. "That shithead is announcing things at a time like this?"

A cannonshot knocked the four down, before Zoro regained his footing.

"You take that one, cook. I'll take this one firing at us."

"Heh. Finally being responsible and not a goddamn slug."

Together the two readied themselves for battle – Zoro tied his bandanna around his head while Sanji lit a fresh cigarette.

"W-Wait Zoro! You need to give orders to everyone else!"  
But the swordsman stared at him. "You're better at hanging back, Usopp. I'm giving you the command over all the deckhands on our ship. Don't let Luffy down."

_Z-Zoro…..I….I promise I won't! This won't be like Aokiji!_

While his crewmates ran off in different directions, Usopp pulled his goggles over his eyes. "Capote!"

"Sniper? I heard the First Mate gave you command!"

"Uh-huh. We have a secret weapon in you!" Usopp looked at Merry's poor mast. "The element of surprise! Chopper, quick! Head to the Usopp Factory and get a chest near the door!"

"Aye-aye, Commander Usopp!"

* * *

Perhaps it was a good thing that Nami didn't know their ships were under attack. She already had a big enough headache as it was – keeping an eye on her gambling crewmates. Many did not heed her advice and practically blew their whole allowance in the first five minutes!

"P-Please, Miss Navigator…." Three pirates she already forgot the names of were on their knees, begging for more money. "Just a lil more?"

"No! If you're not gonna win some back, you can't risk more!" Nami crossed her arms. "What happens if we ALL run out of gambling money?"

"But um…..y-you haven't been playing." one of them realized. "Have you just been sitting here with a drink?"

It was a smart observation, but Nami was no fool.

"Welllllllll-" she pretended to think. "I GUESS I can loan you all some more…at say, 50% interest?"

"Er…."

"That's a steal! It's a casino, you're guaranteed to hit it big at some point, right?"

"I guess she's right, boys! We'll take it Miss Nami!"

Nami counted some bills out for them, mentally snickering. _Like shooting fish in a barrel._ She watched them hurry to the machine that they had already lost on. _Idiots!_

"Waiter, I'll take my drink over here…." Came a silky new voice. From the corner of her vision, Nami watched a man with a black suit, gelled back black hair, and piercing brown eyes sit down next to her. "Oh I'm sorry, miss, I hope I'm not in your way."

"Not at all!" Nami looked him over. "Shouldn't you be trying to win instead of drinking?"  
"Could say the same thing to you, miss." The man smiled at her. "Name's Giuseppe. It's a shame you're not enjoying all of Dino's casino."

 _Dino's…..he works for the boss!_ Nami sipped her drink. Maybe she could get something worth a little more than just casino money. "What's your angle? You're on the clock," she teased.

"Awwww you sound just like him. He doesn't like when I flirt with the customers, but what's the harm, right? You must be a pretty influential Captain, running those stooges in circles."

"Oh, little old me?" Nami batted her eyes. "I have my way with words."

"Sounds like you'd be perfect for….a management upgrade?"

"Hmmmm, what does it pay?"

The sparkle in Giuseppe's eyes made Nami pay close attention. He wrote down a number on a napkin, then he slid it right over to her. Unfortunately, he saw how her breath hitched. "Only for a girl like you, Miss….?"

"N-N-N…..ami…" Nami quickly handed the paper back. "No thanks. I like my life on the sea, being trapped in this place all day?"

"I had the same feeling at first…." Giuseppe finished his drink and adjusted his collar. "But a job like this? It pays for itself."

"Lemme ask you something….." she grabbed his arm before he could get away. He grinned, although Nami couldn't quite see it. "….is it true what the rumors say? You all _pay_ the Navy off?"

"Aww, don't worry your beautiful pirate face, Miss Nami. We both know the value of money. With just enough of it, and some….negotiations, you can make anyone dance for the chance for more."

And with that, he smiled back at her before stepping to the floor.

* * *

High in the sky…..

 _"Okay folks, this is Itomimizu with the_ _**BATTLE BROADCAST** _ _! We may be down the Captain and our beloved Strategist, but we have enough forces to fight back! If you're fighting, just listen and don't look up! If you're hiding…..write my words down so we have a transcript!"_

His Super Sparrow – Chuchun – squawked as the two dodged cannonfire.

_"Ouch! Attacking the announcer is cruel! But I guess people don't play fair in the world of piracy…..OKAY, LET'S BEGIN!"_

* * *

**Broadcast #1 – Roronoa Zoro, the First Mate!**

"Get that swordsman! That's him! That's THE Zoro worth 60 million!"

_Tch….that old man led us right into a trap. No time to think about how much money Luffy and all them are being conned out of it, but I can't let the ship go down without them!_

Zoro peered ahead. About 15 or so pirates all armed with weapons. But the real target was the pirate manning the cannon.

_Him first._

"HEY THERE HE IS!"

But they made the mistake of all charging him at once, drawing cover away from the cannonman. Zoro crossed his arms so the two swords in his hands would do the same….

**"Three Sword Style – Oni Giri!"**

**….** and uncrossed them right as he cut through the crowd with all 3. They all shouted in pain and collapsed, leaving the cannon man defenseless. Zoro grabbed his shoulder rather hard.

"G-Gulp…!"

Then with his strength he easily threw him overboard.

"That's enough firing at _our ship_. Now show me the Captain!"

More pirates scrambled the deck, this time some armed with pistols. But Zoro stood strong, blocking the cannon.

"Lay down your sword or you'll get a bullet. We need money to play, asshole!"  
"Maybe you didn't hear. Show me the Captain or turn around. Don't make this turn _ugly_."

**BANG**

Zoro quickly dove to dodge the bullets. But he suddenly heard two clinking sounds; his hands had been wrapped with chains. His two swords fell to the deck floor.  
"Got him boys! He can't swing those swords now!"

The dark grin on his face was not what the chain wielder was expecting. No, instead Zoro easily swung the man around – making a nice battering ram to the other pirates.

"AAAAAAAH LET ME DOWN! I'M GETTING SICK!"

"Fine then!" Cutting through steel wasn't a problem anymore. Zoro took his remaining sword – Wado Ichimonji from his mouth and destroyed his binds.

"W-WAIT! I'M ABOVE THE-" The man and his chains splashed into the water. But now the others were getting up, ready to fire again. And the other two swords were still a distance away.

"We got him! He only has one sword left!"  
"Fire, boys!"

This was not the advantage they thought it would be. Zoro opted for his own cannon, swinging his sword in a sharp enough arc to throw a spiraling burst of wind right at them.

**"One Sword Style – 36 Pound Cannon!"**

It was stronger than their own cannons – all of them were thrown overboard.

"I said….." Zoro scowled. _"Show me the Captain."_

* * *

**Broadcast #2 – Sanji, the Chef!**

The ship was smaller and more rundown than the Merry or Sexy Foxy….which Sanji understood their intentions quite clearly. But he simply smashed his foot/leg into any pirate that tried to get a hand on him.

"Consider yourselves lucky none of you hit Nami-san's grove. Otherwise there'd be nothing _left_ of ya. Now, where's the real battle?"

"S-Screw you!" A group of pirates armed with knives surrounded him. "Your ships have what we need to keep playing! You think ONE of you can stop us?"

"…yes?" One made the mistake of swinging at him but Sanji flipped into his head and held himself up through handstand.

Then he swung his legs around to kick the pirates all at once.

 **"Party Table Kick Course!"** Then he smashed the remaining pirate into the deck floor. "How about we turn around now, huh? Or do I need to speak to the Captain?"

"WAH CAPTAIN! THIS GUY HURTS!"

Sanji kicked the cannonmen off the ship with ease. "Yeah come out! Soon your mates won't have enough working bones to last."

But his bravado faded the second the "Captain" arrived through the door.

"That how you want to play, punk?!"  
The Captain had muscles. Long, flowing hair. A cigarette to match. And brass knuckles, just for good measure.

She was also a woman.

_Shittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

* * *

**Broadcast #3 – Usopp, the Sniper!**

"Huh? Hey Longnose, Itomimizu just reported Chef Sanji is fighting a woman now!"

Usopp's eyes shot out of his skull. "Huh?! Why did he get such a bad matchup?!"

The cannonfire had slowed, but now the Straw Hats were fending off desperate pirates on (Sexy Foxy)'s deck through all the weapons they could muster. Luckily they knew the ship well enough to use net traps, bombs, trick doors, and more. On the Merry Usopp stayed still, giving all the orders and making sure nothing hurt her.

"Sniper! We're gonna need some more ammo!" shouted a crewmate.

"Usopp Factory Delivery Service!" Usopp blew a whistle and a gaggle of eager pirates bought out more Tabasco bombs. "Let's throw everything we have at these guys! Heat Dials?!"

"I still don't understand what these will do!" Capote exclaimed, looking over the chest of Skypiea treasures. "How will these sink the ships?"

"Look, at their buttons. If you click them, they'll release enough to make the ships catch on fire! All the pirates will have to abandon ship! Then maybe enough will get the message!"  
"Right! Don't mess with Captain Luffy's crew!"

Was it seriously working? Usopp had to keep looking around, but the result was better than he could hope for – the pirates were working together, and he was protecting the Merry! But then suddenly….he noticed something far off.

"H-Hey, isn't that Forzo on the shore?" His goggles zoomed in. "And those two gangsters that spoke with Luffy! Let's see….maybe I can snipe them with my Exploding Stars!"

Then he gasped.

Something bright was shot towards the Merry.

XXXXX

**BOOM**

"I HIT IT! Did I do good, Pomodoro?"

"Shaddap." The shorter man smashed the big lug again. "Let's go see the boss. We don't need to be out here all day shooting them."

"You…..!" Forzo couldn't even look at the roaring flames. "The scavengers would've done enough!"

"Eh don't worry about it." Pomodoro motioned at Ragu to drag their capture back to the casino. "C'mon, we're wasting daylight."

* * *

From her days in Baroque Works, Robin knew the ins and outs of a casino quite well. It almost made her nostalgic – seeing overexcited patrons win a little, blow it on drinks, try their luck again, keep losing, etc.

Almost.

"Heh, why even try the coin machines, lady? I'm on a hot streak! You should play this one here!"

Robin smiled politely at the clueless man. "I'd rather not spend it so quickly. That's a heavy price for that one – 10,000 beli per game?"

"Yeah but I'm up 35,000! I can feel it! Heh, maybe I can buy you a drink with my winnin's?"

"Well do let me how you do," she nodded before getting up from her seat. It only took her about two minutes to hear the man shout in confusion. His winnin's were going fast. In reality she was scoping the entire place. She could sprout eyes and ears on the walls, but she had to do them where the Den Den Mushi cameras couldn't see.

"All alone in a casino? That's unbecoming for a woman!"

She stopped short in front of one of the staffers – a mustached middle-aged man with a calming presence. His brown suit was ironed and matching shoes nicely shined.

"Ah, alone. Wonderful place you have, but I'm just heading back to my Captain."

"Ahhhh…..shall I escort you, miss?"

"Why certainly."

Robin kept her pulse steady. From her eyes she knew where Nami and Luffy were hanging out…..seems the latter was trying to ask the former for more money.

"My apologies. The name's Rodolfo. I work for Mr. Sinestra. Yours?"

She decided to borrow something else from Baroque Works. "Paula. I'm surprised there's so many customers. How do you manage rowdy pirates that want it all?"

"Oh we have a top-notch security team for that! Any pirate or traveler that causes the ruckus will be…. _dealt_ with."  
"I see," Robin replied unafraid. "Well, I suppose you throw customers out if they can't pay?"

"Shooot, I wouldn't worry, Miss Paula. There's always ways to keep the fun going!"

"Hmm." Then she noticed a special section.

**EMPLOYEES ONLY**

"Do you have to see Mr. Sinestra?"  
"Afraid so. It was nice chatting with you, Miss Paula." Rodolfo kissed her hand. "Good luck out there."  
"Do tell Mr. Sinestra his establishment is quite fun."

Once the two shared their goodbyes, Robin quietly headed over to Foxy, whom was losing at Blackjack.

"Darn it! 26….."

"Splithead, are you free?"

"N-Nico Robin! Don't scare me like that." Foxy perked up. "If you're asking for a dance, I would be ho-"  
"No. Come along."

* * *

"STEP RIGHT UP! GET YOUR TICKETS FOR THE GOLDEN EVENT!"

"Wow! Old man, how much is a ticket?" Luffy asked a strange-looking clown dancing.

"It's 50,000, but you get a shot at winning the jackpot! Think you can win the game?"

"50,000?! No way! We're already spending more than we're winning!" Nami shouted, pulling Luffy's hand away from the ticket roll. "We're not doing it!"

"But Nami…..that old man outside? We promised to help."  
Nami sighed. "What is the event?"

The clown held up a finger. "All the ticket holders play a game of poker until one remains. Then the winner challenges the boss for the pot!"

"DENIED!"

"Aw man!"

"Wait wait." The strange clown looked around. "You guys are trying to win money for someone?"

"Kinda…..will you give us an entry ticket or something?"

"Listen I can't give you one for free, the boss wouldn't like that very much. But maybe you can pay me half, and bring me the rest later when you win a little. Name's Tonimisu, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

"DON'T GIVE HIM YOUR WHOLE NAME!" Nami covered his mouth. "Why would you even begin to help us?"

Tonimisu resumed dancing (badly) to avoid drawing attention from the guards or even worse, Dino's personal staff. "I hate this job. Long hours, all the pirates that make fun of me….casinos aren't as fun as people think they are."

"Then why don't you quit?" Luffy wondered.

"Quit? You're goddamn crazy. No one _quits_ Mr. Sinestra's casino. But just seeing some honest face out there….gives me hope."

Nami looked around. "You owe him money, don't you?"  
"Gee, how'd you guess?" Tonimisu sighed. "It's either you work off the debt or find some way to pay him off."

Luffy didn't need to look over. He could _feel_ how angry Nami was getting. It rang too close to home for her. "Don't give us any favors. We'll pay the 50,000 then get you out of here."

"Good luck kid. _No_ _one_ beats the house."

* * *

As the patrons played and had their fun, none the wiser, the casino's big names had gathered at a large table in the back. It was customary to wait a little before the Boss showed up, but it was considered a grave insult to be late.

Pomodoro and Ragu had the nervous Forzo between them, as a "special guest". Cugina had even closed her shop just to come as well.

"My apologies for keeping you all."

With a cool stare Dino arrived and took his seat….waiting for one server to pour him some wine and light a cigar. Then he spoke.

"Before we go any further, we should honor our little friend sitting with us today….Forzo, right? Give him a round of applause."

It only made the pit in the man's stomach get bigger.

"Because he's brought an interesting pirate here." From his suit he pulled out Luffy's bounty poster, with the same smile and back of Usopp's head it always had. "100 million…..isn't that how much you owe me, Forzo? Was that your plan?"

"I….didn't know what his bounty was…." Speaking out of turn earned him a painful punch from Pomodoro.

"He came in with some woman…." Cugina tapped her lip. "Boss, they had a LOT of money. They bought a lot of suits, with GOLD! They're worth more than just 100 million!"

"Well of course. Straw Hat ain't even the biggest head in the casino." With this he took out two more bounty posters – one for Urouge and one for Kidd. "The Navy would kiss the dirt off my shoes if I handed over all three of these pirates."

_No way…..he'd pay the Navy before settling our debt?!_

"You look like you wanna say something, Forzo. Go ahead."

"Uh….it's just…..I mean together they're like half a billion beli! I mean I don't need _that_ much, haha…." Forzo stopped laughing when it became clear no one thought it was funny.

Dino on the other hand just chuckled. He swirled the wine in his glass. "Let me explain something to you, Forzo. We're both reasonable adults, right? Handling money? This casino…..it has to keep bringing in the money. How do we do that? Lure dumb pirates here to blow it all. Let their greed devour each other. That means my establishment AND their impulses do most of the work, right?" He waited for the other man to raise an objection. When he didn't, he leaned back and continued. "Unless you handed over Straw Hat in chains, why should you get all of the mark-up? I gotta keep the lights on, restock the drinks and food, pay my staff here. Cut a few with the Navy. But I'm not heartless."

All eyes patiently watched the boss drink his glass.

"I'll raise the cut from 1% to 2%, that sounds good right? 2 million is one step closer." Dino wiped his mouth. "IF Straw-Hat doesn't get away, of course."

"But….but….there's other pirates in the casino! Surely someone else in his crew is worth more?!" Forzo desperately shouted.

"Hey, hey. Don't shout, you don't wanna stress me out." Dino gestured to Cugina. "Get me the phone so I can phone the Commodore. Maybe he can size someone else up."  
"Yes! The Commodore, yes!" Of course speaking out of turn earned Forzo another punch.

* * *

**[Moments Before Merry Was Hit – Zoro]**

"Damn it! I'm getting sick of running in circles!"

It was starting to get old for Zoro – he'd open a door, either see nothing or take out another pirate thinking he'd got the drop on him. Room after room….half the time he didn't even need to cut/open the door, it would just fall off its hinges.

"Pretty bad ship…." He perked up, hearing a muttering sound. He turned to its source and prompted slashed it in two. "Listen I don't have all…." He had to take a moment to register what he was seeing.

It was the Captain, clutching to the remaining money he had. He kept counting and counting it, in some vain attempt that he'd magically find more to play with. Talking about how " _I'm gonna clear how the house THIS time"_. But his clothes were in tatters and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Um….."

"G-Get back! This is MY MONEY! I HAVE TO WIN, DAMN YOU! G-Give me your swords, they're sure to be worth something!"

The very second Zoro stepped towards him, the pirate cowered in the corner.

"D-Don't take it, please!"

"You're a waste of thought. Attacking my crew just to gamble? You think money can do anything? It's _paper."_

"S-S-So?! I CAN WIN THE JACKPOT!"

Zoro knocked him out with cold with the back of his swords. But the sudden burst of flames right out the window was a sign it wasn't over yet.

_Don't tell me….! The ship….?_

* * *

**[Moments Before Merry Was Hit – Sanji]**

_This isn't good…!_

His whole body had practically seized up. With some effort he could easily take this Captain on but it was a woman! No, he couldn't LET her win.

"Not attacking, pretty boy?! Stop running!"

"I'm not!" he shouted, narrowly dodging another punch. But when it missed she embedded her fist into part of the ship. "You should tend to your mates, not waste time with me!"

"Who cares about…." She growled and freed her fist. Then she handed a clean hit with the other. "…THOSE IDIOTS?! WE'RE NOT DONE PLAYING THE SLOTS!"

 _Ugh…._ Sanji forced himself to get up. _Not half as bad the shitty geezer but it's not a tickle either. But what does she mean?_ "Just…just listen. Your ship needs to be fixed. The sail is torn too. We have carpenters."

"Really?" She seemed to give it thought. "Yeah, then we could have more to play with! I'll use you as hostage so they'll fix our ship!"

_That….is not what I said!_

Sanji dodged one punch after another, even using his legs to block a few. It was rough to take, but he couldn't do it.

"Are you some kind of masochist?!"

"No…! You don't get it….I can't hit you….!" It was a harsh thing to admit. What would his crewmates think? But perhaps there was another way?

"That's fine because I can hit YOU!" His opponent shouted, diving for another punch…..but this time Sanji jumped back to dodge. Her weapons meant there was a noticeable delay in between attacks if she whiffed. This meant he could quickly assess where to go next. "Get!" Miss. "Back!" Miss. "HERE!"

_Got you now!_

One of her fists crashed into the mast. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!"

_I'll get her to destroy her own ship then bail when it's going to sink._

Of course, the Merry suddenly erupting in flames put a dent in that plan. Sanji turned around in a flash but this meant he was vulnerable.  
 **SMASH**  
Right in the face and flying off the ship.

* * *

**[Moments After Impact – Chopper]**

"WAAAAAH! USOPP! MERRY!" He had to think fast – there was no time to jump to the other ship and get help. Saving Usopp was the first goal. He shifted and ran over, and lifted the wounded sniper onto his back. He winced when the flames burned his skin.

_I can't let you die!_

"Some deer thing! Free meat boys!"

Chopper's breath hitched at the approaching enemy pirates, but a few Foxy pirates quickly intercepted them.

"RUN DOCTOR! HELP LONGNOSE!"

"But the fire! We can't let it spread! Nami's grove!"

Then, salvation came. A massive shadow formed above Chopper's head, and a near tidal wave splashed from their resident Wotan's rise. Big Bun used his hand to lift the duo up.

"Let us handle these punks, Doctor Chopper! You go treat Longnose!"  
"Big Bun!" _My savior!_ "Right! Don't let the Merry take more damage! She's….she's been through enough!"

Quickly Chopper and Usopp were dropped safely on the Sexy Foxy. He ran through the ship, avoiding all the battles that were going on. It seemed his crew was winning, but he didn't dare start getting distracted.

XXX

In the infirmary, the nurses were already patching up some wounded mates. But they all seemed to perk up once their "leader" ran in.

"Doctor Chopper!" They all beamed. "You're here!"

"Uh….t-that's right! This is my job!" Carefully he dropped Usopp on a bed and shifted back to Brain Point. "Here's what we have to do! Some of you…..you need to see if there's any wounded crewmates out there! Take all the first aid kits we have! But don't let yourselves be seen OR let the bad guys follow you here!"

Chopper quickly opened up a cabinet and grabbed anti-burn salve for his friend.

"Doctors ALWAYS put their patients before their own lives! Now get going!"

"YES, DOCTOR!"

"Heehee….stop it! Don't make me so happy you assholes…..!"  
"C-Chopper…."

"Oh Usopp!" Instantly Chopper's focus snapped back. He ran back to the bed. "Don't strain yourself! There's help all around you!"

"I….I need to get back….the M-Merry…."

"No! You have to stay put!" Chopper pushed Usopp right in the middle of him trying to get up. "Usopp, I know the Merry is important….but we have to trust the rest of our crew!"

"Trust…..?"

"Just like Luffy trusts us! R-Right?"

Usopp didn't answer. He was too exhausted.

* * *

Redstone's spacious lounge area was the perfect companion for anyone wanting to treat themselves after their giddiness rush from winning….or to sulk from the losses they had accrued. Hundreds of pirates were doing one or the other, laughing or crying with a big mug of grog.

But for the Straw Hats, it was time to plan.

"Hey Captain, what do you say we get some drinks, huh?" asked a pirate. "This casino's the best!"

"Are you mad?! I lost all my money already….." grumbled another.

Luffy was just looking around.

"Don't worry, _Captain_ …." Porche cooed up to him. "If it's someone cute you want to be with, I'm right here!" She grinned over at Nami. "What do you say we help the crew….relax….?"  
"OH! ROBIN!" He waved his hand, completely ignoring the girl clinging to him.

_Gasp! I have to compete with her as well?!_

Robin was heading over with Foxy and some other crewmates that they had wrangled up. The sheer size of their party was starting to turn some heads….

"Captain, Miss Navigator." She nodded at the others.

"And I'm here too!" Foxy shouted, although to his shock he didn't get half as much excitement as the crew gave to Luffy. "Um….as the _Strategist_ we need to reconsider our next play…."

"More money to play!"

"More grog to drink!"

"No way!" Luffy held up the ticket. "We're gonna win the jackpot!" This made all of their crewmates gasp.

"You got a ticket for that?" Robin asked. She neatly found a seat next to Nami. "I've heard things around the casino about that, Captain. Do you even know how to play poker?"

"Nope. So that leaves….." Luffy decided now was a good time to think. He looked over all the excited faces, all the people pointing at themselves, all the people getting on their knees to play. …then he looked back at Nami. "Nami!"

"AW MAN!" Nearly everyone shouted. Porche pouted.

"M-Me? Well I know how to play Luffy, but this is a high stakes game! It's a lot of pressure….but then again, I'm glad you picked me!"

Someone away from their tables was clapping. Rather mockingly.

"That's cute. Gonna pick some fresh-faced lass to try to win all that money for you?"

Luffy turned in his seat. It was some red-haired pirate he never saw before, yet he knew immediately this wasn't some random face taking trash.

 _ARGH! IT'S THAT 300 MILLION GUY!_ Foxy had to wade through all their crewmates to warn Luffy.

"Yeah. I trust Nami."

Kidd knocked some stooge from his seat and sat down. "Awww look at you, coming in a casino with your pals and trusting them. This isn't some game…..Straw Hat?"

"Luffy, maybe you should-"  
But he ignored Nami's plea. "We're here to win it all. You're entering that thing too?"

"Yeah! Imagine what I can do with that money….you know, if I don't get bored and decide to just ransack the place." Kidd grinned. "Think that pretty little lady can handle the big leagues?"

"Yeah." Luffy stared him down. He stared back. Luckily Foxy was there to intercept.

"L-Luffy! Be careful, his bounty is over 300 million!" Immediately all of the Straw Hats nearly cowered behind their Captain.

"Oh. Don't tell me, THIS brat is the one that iced Crocodile?"

"That's me," Luffy said unafraid. "I'm gonna be Pirate King."

A dark, ominous silence had suddenly filled the lounge. A silence that, if the victims were still alive today, could attest was the peace before Eustass Kidd stopped smiling.

"You…..you must think you're a comedian. Because that's MY dream." Now Kidd stood up, expression on the verge of murder. "No greenhorn pirate like you, even one that's 100 million…..can get it before me."

Luffy stood up as well. "Sorry. It's gonna be me."

"Heh….you don't know what you're saying, do you? You must be THAT stupid." Then Kidd looked around, eyeing the patrons that were snickering…..but _were_ they doing it at him? He was already thinking of ways to kill them. "Listen brat, I'll let you go this time. First time, it was just a dumb move. But if you be this dumb around me AGAIN….."

With a flick of his finger, the fork from one of the onlookers was jammed into his eye, making him scream in pain.

"…..I won't think it's _funny_."

Urouge – who was relaxing at a table with his own drink and food – was watching the scene very carefully. His eyes followed Kidd when the red-haired pirate finally walked away.

"Luffy….that guy is bad news….."

"Are you afraid of him, Nami?"

"Afraid? N-No….I'm not….." But there was no lying to Luffy. He turned and could tell which ones were cowering over the pirate's projected blood lust.

 _This could be your big chance!_ Foxy realized _. If I'm going to be a big star, I have to absorb Luffy's fame! His bravery! His sheer willpower!_ "C-Captain! If it's a problem, then I'll play!"

"Oh no! We're not risking it all on you!"

"Captain, I think both have their merits," Robin offered. "Miss Navigator is shrewd and knows how to see what others cannot. But if there's one thing Splithead knows, it's games and how to make them go in his favor."

"Right. That's only one way to settle this," Luffy said rather seriously. All the pirates wondered what kind of decision their Captain would make. Even Nami. Then he pulled out a coin like it was the Davy Back Fight all over again.

_HE'S DOING HEADS OR TAILS?!_

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reallllly did not expect this to take so long, I'm truly sorry. One Piece is a series with a deep, interconnected world. As soon as you start pulling threads other things begin to happen, and I guess I was just paralyzed with writer's block. Hell part of me wanted to wait for the series to be over but that would still take years, and that seemed a little unfair to those wanting more. So I've gotten into the habit of writing down ideas for this series in a notebook, y'know spontaneously.
> 
> See ya all next time.


End file.
